Plague
by mitsuki 93
Summary: Yuuri starts a new life as a highschool doctor after graduating at the age of 18. But something's happening back at Shin Makoku that's his subordinates are keeping from him. Not even Wolfram nor Conrad knew. Future YuuRam .
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yo minnahh! ^^ Finally my exams are finally over for this year! And here I am, back at ! Okay, to begin with, this story had been on my mind like for a month now and I'm dying to write it! So this story will be my first chapter by chapter other than my other oneshots. Please be kind with any of my grammar mistakes!

And I would like to take this opportunity to thank my friend who has been helping me with this fanfic with the awesome ideas and suggestions! Thank you x3Bella!

"**I'm off to work Mom!" Shibuya Yuuri shouted as he ran out of the house and across the street. **

"**It's Mama Yuu_chan!" Yuuri heard his mother's famous pet phrase and ignored it, continuing running towards his destination. **

**It has always been like this. Yuuri being late for work, with bread dangling and chewed out from his mouth. Yuuri always wonder if life could get more boring than this.**

**Sure he's still the Maou of Shin Makoku , a father to a little girl, but other than that, he's just a normal guy going to work every single day. At first, he didn't know what job he would take right after graduation. Of course, he was surprised that he actually scored well in his studies, as he was only hoping for a pass. Typical Yuuri as he is. **

**He didn't dream of being a doctor here on Earth. He just seized the opportunity to work when it came up to him. When Dr. Redriguez recommended the job as a school doctor at a prestigious school in Japan, he can't let the opportunity to pass. So he agreed. Who wouldn't agree to such a high paying job? Of course, when Yuuri went for the interview, he was easily accepted after the principal knew that recommended him here. It was that easy.**

**Yuuri walked through the crowd of high school students, stealing glances at them and commenting how well raised they were. He felt a little envious. His family never was rich but then he got rid of that thought telling himself that he had a very lucky childhood. A very lucky and adventurous childhood indeed. **

**As he walked, no one seemed to notice him walking. No one greeted him Good Morning even though he's the school doctor.**

"**Damn… From a teenager until now, I'm still unpopular and normal here huh? Get used to it Yuuri." Yuuri told himself as he made his way to the infirmary to start on his job. **

**Yuuri tapped his spectacles to its original arrangement towards the bridge of his nose, complaining that the spectacles were a nuisance. He cursed his older brother, Shori quietly as he sorted out his files. **

"_**What? Wear spectacles? I'm not even short or long sighted!" Yuuri cried as he tried to memorize his files back at his small yet comfortable bedroom.**_

"_**Come on Yuuri. As a job as a doctor, you have to put a pair of spectacles on. Otherwise, you won't look like a doctor but a Physical Education teacher instead!" Shori replied while he kept on pushing the spectacles towards Yuuri on the study table and of course, Yuuri kept on sliding it back to his brother. **_

"_**No! I'll look like a geek!" **_

"_**I think you already look like one without them" Shori sneered.**_

"_**Ahh mo! Shori! I'm trying to sort my files here ! Tomorrow's my first day and I don't want YOU to ruin everything for me! So get out of my room or I'll steal one of your dating sims from your collection!" Yuuri spitted back as he tried to push Shori towards the door.**_

"_**As if you're interested in my Dating Sims. You've always complained they aren't realistic. No, no my cute brother. You're wearing the spectacles to work or people will make fun of you. Here," Shori replied with his famous cooing voice that gave Yuuri the creeps every time he used them, while placing the pair of spectacles on Yuuri's nose bridge.**_

"_**See! You look smart!"**_

**Yuuri sighed when he dropped his files. He took a glance outside from his window. The clouds danced through the sky with such gentleness and peacefulness. The chirping of birds was melody to his ears. They relaxed his nerves for a while when suddenly, a knock interrupted his relaxation.**

"**Shibuya sensei?" A timid voice was heard across the room behind the white door. **

"**Come in." Yuuri replied and was shocked when the boy was accompanied by a taller boy. The taller boy's face was swelled up, with blue blacks around his eyes and scratches on his face and arms. The shorter boy, with hazel like eyes carefully brought the taller boy to the bed of the infirmary. **

**Yuuri quickly took out the tools he needed and ran towards the injured boy. Yuuri carefully padded the wet cotton towards the red scratches to clean up the wound. While he was attending to his job, he asked the smaller boy what happened.**

"**Well… Iruka provoked one of our classmates and was punched and beaten up by him. But sensei! Iruka was innocent! He was just trying to tell our classmate that his fly was unzipped…" The smaller boy then looked away as if embarrassed when he told Yuuri the situation.**

"**That guy… Have some issues. But then, I guess he was just embarrassed. Iruka." Yuuri called after he cleaned up his wound. Iruka then turned to face Yuuri.**

"**Next time, just ignore him and let his fly open anyway." Iruka just looked away and he doesn't seem to heed Yuuri's advice. Yuuri sweated profusely.**

**When Yuuri lead the two boys out of the infirmary, a muscular adolescent with golden locks was waiting outside of the infirmary. Iruka and the smaller boy looked away from the bigger teenager and stepped backward.**

"_**Hmm… Afraid of me are you? Look at you, all swelled up. You know," The muscular boy stood closer towards the trio and continued,**_

"_**I feel like bashing you up more." **_

"_**HEY! Shut your trap up!" Yuuri shouted as he lost his cool. Yuuri then stepped forward, close eye contact towards the boy. **_

"_**Iruka was being nice to you for not embarrassing you for not pointing out that your fly was open. Imagine if he didn't point it out, the whole school might know. You might act strong, but you're weak." Yuuri pointed out.**_

_**Just then, the blonde landed a swift punch towards Yuuri's face. Yuuri kept his best to stay up but to no avail. He fell off his footing and fell.**_

"_**Who are you to order me around, SENSEI. You're just a perverted doctor lurking around in this dump." The blonde sneered as he spat those words.**_

"_**YOU! What are you doing hurting your teacher like that?" A voice was heard from the long aisled hallways of the luxurious school as bounced across the hallways.**_

_**Yuuri and the other two students turned and saw Fujikawa sensei, the Disciplinary Master of the school. Just then, the blonde turned and ran. **_

_**Yuuri blinked and muttered 'coward.' Fujikawa sensei walked towards Yuuri and helped him up. **_

_**Yuuri greeted him and told the other two students to go run along. **_

"_**Thanks Fujikawa. Blame me for being so weak." Yuuri thanked the taller brunette man and smiled gently.**_

"_**No, it's not your fault Shibuya. That kid's has some issues, even before you came here. Don't worry; he'll get his desserts soon." Fujkawa replied with a smirk.**_

_**Yuuri gave Fujikawa his famous goofy smile and went back to his infirmary to pack up his things for dinner.**_

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**_

"_**I'm home." Yuuri muttered loud enough for his Mother to hear him from the door. Jennifer ran swiftly towards the door and gave her beloved son a tight hug, which made Yuuri much more furious after his bad day at school.**_

"_**Ne ne, Yuu_chan! I have a surprise for you! Hurry up and come along in the living room!" Jennifer exclaimed happily as she skipped back to the kitchen.**_

"_**I have no mood for surprises Mom! I'm going to take a shower and change." Yuuri replied and climbed the steep stairs to his bedroom.**_

_** *A**o***_

"_**Yuu chan! Dinner's ready!" Jennifer's high pitched voice bounced across the small yet lean hallway. Yuuri got up from his short nap and went down the stairs for another day of dinner with his family.**_

"_**Conrad! Don't take my sweet Latte away! You have your black Coffee!" An angry voice sounded across the living room which Yuuri heard from the steep steps outside. Yuuri blinked once and ran towards the living room in search for what he had heard before.**_

_**Yuuri widened his eyes when he saw a blonde, a brunette and a ravishing faded purple sitting at the dining table, amused to see the blonde fighting over a cup of Latte with his non-alike brother.**_

"_**AHHHH! Why are you all here?"Yuuri shouted as the three heads turned to see Yuuri standing bewildered at the entrance of the living room. **_

"_**AH HEIKAAAAAA!" The ravishing purple ran towards Yuuri and gave him one of Günter's famous hugs. Yuuri struggled as he tried to muffle for air as if he's running out of it soon.**_

_**Yuuri gently pushed the purple mazoku aside and excitedly went to sat at the dining table, not hesitating asking why the mazokus are here.**_

"_**Well, Aniue asked us to come here to take care of you and take a short break from our duties. Of course we were reluctant to do that but considering Gwendal's short temper much shorter than ever nowadays, it's best that we followed his order." Wolfram replied as he muffled through the rice and curry he's been eating.**_

_**Yuuri happened to be staring at the beautiful blond unknowingly as he ate his plate of rice and curry. Jennifer noticed his son's stares and brought up the engagement.**_

"_**Ah ! How are you two's Engage-" **_

"_**MOM! Seconds please!"**_

*O*O*O*O*O*

_**The clock struck midnight as Yuuri paced back and forth in his small room. He then stole a glance at the sleeping blonde who was sleeping soundly on his small bed. Yuuri wondered why Wolfram's snores had gotten softer now and smiled to himself.**_

_**Yuuri got on the small bed and sat beside the sleeping blonde. He then pushed the soft blonde curls to the side and wondered if everything's alright back at his country. **_

"_**Hennachoko…"Wolfram muttered in his sleep and turned to the other side. Somehow, Yuuri thought that it's nice to hear Wolfram's sleep talking again.**_

*O*O*O**O*OO*

"_**What? You want to come with me to work?" Yuuri exclaimed in astonishment as Conrad explained that he and Günter would be taking care of Yuuri from afar. In other words, spy on Yuuri while he's working.**_

"_**Ehh? Conrad! I should be the one following Heika around the school and not that selfish brat!" Günter complained as he hugged Yuuri close to himself.**_

"_**Hey! Speak for yourself! You're taking Yuuri all to yourself!" Wolfram spitted back.**_

"_**Now, now Günter. You stand out too much, that is why Wolfram would be fine following Yuuri around. Look at your long purple hair. No one have those here."**_

_**Conrad explained while he drove Günter away from the couple, with Günter's pleas heard from afar. Yuuri then lead Wolfram to the entrance of the school**_

"_**It's strange. Why did you guys come to Earth suddenly anyway? "Yuuri asked as they passed the student crowd. Wolfram shrugged and dug his hands to his pockets located on his green trousers.**_

"_**I told you, we're here to protect you although there's no need to. I guess Gwendal just want us to take a break, that's all. We have been a bit busy lately." Wolfram replied while he stole glances around the school's surroundings.**_

"_**But if what you said is true, why didn't Murata came back?" Yuuri asked but Wolfram did not reply. Yuuri was aware of the students staring at the beautiful blonde and was getting annoyed at it. When both of them reached the school's hallway, most of the female students wad crowding around them and took photos from their cell phones.**_

"_**AH MO!" Yuuri shouted and grabbed Wolfram's wrist. He then ran to his infirmary.**_

"_**Hey, Yuuri! What's the sudden move? It hurts you know?" Wolfram complained when Yuuri let go of Wolfram's wrist. Yuuri merely apologized.**_

_**Yuuri then started sorting out his files and medicine, leaving Wolfram trying to read the labels located at the medicine bottles. Yuuri felt amused at his fiancé's innocence. Just then, a knock interrupted them from whatever they are doing.**_

_**Yuuri asked the knocker to come in.**_

"_**Shibuya sensei. I think I sprained my ankle." A female student with long brown hair came in limping on one foot. Yuuri instructed the student to sit on the infirmary bed. Yuuri then went to his table and took out some bandages and pins.**_

_**Wolfram watched Yuuri worked. Yuuri then massaged the girls foot gently but the girl moaned in return. Wolfram felt envious, though he could see that Yuuri's using his maryoku to heal the girl's foot but he assume that humans on Earth can't see what Yuuri was doing. The girl then turned to face Wolfram but Wolfram was unaware of the stare. He was watching Yuuri healing the foot in rage.**_

_**Yuuri then bandaged the foot and pin it up tightly.**_

"_**There you're go. You'll be excused from school for a week okay? Take care of that foot now." Yuuri explained gently. The student then left the infirmary with her friend waiting outside of the door.**_

_**Yuuri sighed then was attacked by a pillow. He turned to see an angry Wolf bickering straight at him.**_

"_**Wolf? What's wrong?"**_

"_**You… CHEATER!"**_

"_**What? Wait! I was healing the poor girl!"**_

"_**Healing her alright. INTIMIDATINGLY!" Wolfram then stood closer towards Yuuri but Yuuri grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door open, running away from Wolfram.**_

_**Wolfram's angry shouts were heard throughout the school hallway and everyone was staring at them running around the school.**_

_**Yuuri overran Wolfram and ran into the teacher's lounge, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Wolfram running towards another direction.**_

_**Yuuri sighed in relief and turned to see Fujikawa sensei pouring a cup of coffee.**_

_**Yuuri just gave him a goofy smile, trying to hide his tiredness.**_

"_**Good Morning Shibuya."**_

"_**Morning."**_

_**Fujikawa narrowed his eyes towards Yuuri and asked who was that particular blonde that was seen walking around with Yuuri.**_

"_**Ahahaha. That was just my childhood friend. Ahahaha…" Yuuri awkwardly replied to the taller brunette.**_

_**Yuuri walked towards the small refrigerator located near the counter and grabbed a can of sports drink. When he turned, his eyes met Fujikawa's eye who was standing right behind Yuuri, close enough to feel each other's breath.**_

_**Yuuri was taken aback and confused by Fujikawa's weird closeness. **_

"_**Oh? You're wanted to take something from the fridge to? I'll go and take it for you…"**_

_**Just then, Fujikawa pushed Yuuri towards the refrigerator and he could feel Fujikawa's hot breath tingling at his ears. Yuuri narrowed his eyebrows and wanted to ask if Fujikawa's sick, but then he heard Fujikawa's whisper,**_

"_**So, you're interested?"**_

_**TBC**_

_**Author's note: Alright! That's the end of chapter 1 Please Review! I would love to hear your opinion ^ ^;; Was this chapter too boring? xD **_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yahooo! School is finally over! Itching to update this! Here's the next chapter! Thank you Miyuki_chan for your kind review! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou

"So, would you like to do it with me?" Fujikawa asked with a smirk lurking on his face. His brown long locks made his face looked as if he's from a well known family. His golden lime eyes shined as Yuuri stared at his eyes with confusion.

"Do what?" With that kind of reply, Fujikawa could not help it but laugh out a little. Fujikawa stroked Yuuri's cheeks gently and went closer towards Yuuri's delicate ears and whispered,

"Two guys together… What else would we be doing?"

"WHAT?" Yuuri panicked when Fujikawa's voice made him realized what he was trying to do. Yuuri took off his eye contact from Fujikawa's and thought of a way to get away from the gay brunette.

_Great! Not here on Earth too! And I thought Shin Makoku's the only place where I've attracted attention! Not to mention a GUY! A GUY! ON EARTH! _

Yuuri thought as he started to panic. He could sense Fujikawa's still staring right at him which made him utterly uncomfortable. The wind rustled outside as the leaves crackled and danced through the wind when Yuuri took a look at the window at the far corner of the room.

Yuuri tried to get away but it was no use. The Discipline Master was way much bigger, taller and heavier than Yuuri. Yuuri could sense that Fujikawa's was amused by that move.

"AH! Why me? "Yuuri blurted out even though he didn't mean to blurt that sentence out. Fujikawa sneered.

"Because your attitude interests me. You looked so naïve and innocent, I can't help it but feeling so attracted towards you." Fujikawa replied and licked Yuuri's earlobe. Yuuri shivered.

""You captured my heart the moment you stepped into this school... I can't help but look at you every time you're here" Fujikawa said as he stared into Yuuri's deep black orbs.

"Whaaa? What's up with that typical romantic sentence I heard every time I watched soap operas? BESIDES! I'M NOT A GAY!" Yuuri shouted.

"Now now pet, I can't believe that you're not a gay..." Fuji said while he stroked Yuuri's ass.

Yuuri then pushed Fujikawa aside when he was distracted. He then ran towards the door but he slipped and fell.

"Ohya ohya.. Trying to run away my sweet Yuuri?"Fujikawa said in a gentle yet evil voice and went towards the stumbled double black.

"It's Shibuya for you!" Yuuri spitted back as he was about to get up but Fujikawa pinned him down. Yuuri spectacles began to slide off his nose bridge but it never really came off. Yuuri then pathetically kicked Fujikawa's thighs but he tolerated, bringing his lips closer to Yuuri's.

"HEIKAAAAA!" A shriek was heard from outside and a splatter of crash afterwards. Pieces of glass began to fell on the floor and a ravishing purple shone. The swinging of swords drawn was heard.

Yuuri then slid his eyes open and saw Günter standing in front of Yuuri, pointing his blade towards the brunette teacher as Fujikawa backed away reluctantly.

Yuuri examined Günter from where he was and he saw a tint of blood stained on Günter's sleeves and shoulders.

_Eh? Why Günter's bleeding? Crashing through glass shouldn't have affected him at all!_

Yuuri thought as he then drifted his eyes towards the broken glass window. Then he realized how much damage Günter had done.

"WAH! Günter! You broke the window! Don't overwork yourself! You're bleeding!"

Günter turned to face Yuuri with a reassuring smile to ensure that he would be alright. But as Günter towards Yuuri who has such an adorable uke-ish face at that point of time, Günter nosebleed. Günter rubbed the blood away and turn to face Fujikawa once more, who was sweating profusely.

"Hey, pointing that thing at me is illegal!" Fujikawa blurted out while trying to stand up but was too frightened to do so.

"How dare you touch my heika!" Günter shouted as he ran towards Fujikawa with a mind to injure the perverted teacher.

"Günter! Stop it!" Another voice interrupted Günter from attacking Fujikawa. Both Günter and Yuuri turned and saw Conrad standing outside the broken window.

Conrad sighed and went in the room. He took Günter's wrist and whispered to Günter that Yuuri couldn't catch.

"What? You want me to let go of this shameful man whom tried to assault Heika? I can never allow that!"

"Günter! It's for the best." Yuuri saw Conrad winked twice to Günter and Günter then seized his sword back to its casing.

Günter walked towards Yuuri and picked him up bridal style, left the room through the broken window, leaving Conrad alone with Fujikawa.

~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~

"I'm alright Günter! You can put me down now." Yuuri persuaded Günter when they reached the school garden where it was solitary as the schools are having lessons.

When Günter let go of Yuuri, he embraced Yuuri into one of his famous hugs again.

"Heika! Are you hurt anywhere? Did that pervert hurt you at any way? Does your bottom hurt?" Günter asked comically.

"I'm fine Günter! Really!" Yuuri replied as he eyed at Günter's clothes. He could see it clearly now. There was blood stained on Günter's sleeves and shoulders

"Günter! Take off your top now." Yuuri said when he realized that Günter's injured because of saving him.

"Heika? Ah Heika! Are you that desperate to see my body? I'll strip for only you Yuuri Heika!" Günter replied as he slowly took off his top. Yuuri sweat dropped.

"No Günter. Your top is stained with blood! Didn't you felt anything painful? See? You have a really deep cut on your shoulders and arms!" Yuuri exclaimed as he touched the wound carefully, exerting some of his maryoku to heal his royal advisor. Günter couldn't help but awed at his beloved king's kindness and gentleness. He watched as Yuuri's spectacles reflected the light of Yuuri's blue maryoku.

"There, I've closed your wounds. What happened to you Günter? That dramatic crash through the window shouldn't have hurt you. Are you sick in any way?" Yuuri asked with concern hint gleaming from his eyes.

"Not to worry Heika. I'm sure it's nothing." Günter replied but Yuuri knew that Günter wasn't so sure what happened either.

Günter took out something from his pocket and showed it to Yuuri. It's a small key chained plushie, shaped of Günter. Günter handed the key chain to Yuuri, nudging him to take it.

"This key chain was made from Gwendal. It's a good luck charm and I want you to have it."

"Günter… That keychain is specially made from Gwendal to you. You should keep it". Yuuri gave the keychain back to Günter but Günter started wailing.

"Alright alright! I'll take it." When Yuuri was about to take the keychain from Günter's hand, somebody else's hand seized the keychain away from the two of them.

Both of them turned and saw Wolfram standing behind them, with Günter's keychain on his hand. Wolfram dropped the keychain and stepped on it.

"AHHH! NOOOO! I'm Dooommmmeeed!" Günter cried as he tried to rub off the dust from the keychain.

Wolfram went towards Yuuri and examined him with those emerald eyes of his. Yuuri stood there bewildered, not knowing how to react towards the blonde.

Wolfram then sighed with relieve and muttered,

"Glad you're okay," while he was trying to take out something from his pocket located at his green trousers.

"You knew what happened?" Yuuri asked, embarrassed.

"Of course I knew! I bumped onto Conrad earlier on and he explained to me everything. And of course, Günter's loud wailing confirmed it all." Wolfram replied as he took out a small keychain from his pocket.

_Great, don't tell me Wolfram's giving his keychain too?_

"Here, take this." Wolfram took Yuuri's hand and placed the keychain on top of Yuuri's palm.

Yuuri opened his clenched fist and saw a little keychain shaped of himself.

"Wow. For me? I thought you're going to give a keychain of yourself to me!" Yuuri asked as he held the keychain with his pinky.

"What? Why would I do that? That keychain would be mine alone. Only Günter would do that. Besides, Aniue asked me to pass the keychain to you. He made those for everyone who are close to him. Make sure you take care of it properly you hear?"

"Of course I will! Don't worry! By the way Wolf, where were you?"

"Where was I? I was looking for you of course! And all of a sudden, some bunch of girls' crowd around me asking for my number. What number are they talking about anyway?"

"Ahahaa… They're asking for your cell phone number…"

"Sherru-Fone?"

Yuuri sighed and was about to go back to the infirmary when he saw Conrad walking towards them.

"Heika, I've told the principal about Fujikawa." Conrad said as he walked towards them

"It's Yuuri, Conrad. You what? Why you do that? Great, now the whole school is going to know about it."

"Don't worry Yuuri, I've asked the Principal to keep the matter a secret. Besides, I can't just let that teacher hang around this school where you work and harass you again when we're gone."

"Conrad, please do not bring that matter up and thanks. Come on Wolf; let's go back to the infirmary. Take care of Günter for me! He's a little injured but I've patched it up for him. Get him some fresh clothes!" Yuuri shouted as he walked away. Yuuri could hear Conrad asking what happened as they walked away.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~~

Yuuri landed straight away onto the infirmary bed when both Yuuri and Wolfram arrived at the infirmary. The soft pillows and covers made him wanting to drift into a deep slumber.

"Yuuri." Wolfram sounded tense and there was a hint of concern in his voice. Yuuri looked up to face Wolfram but not getting up.

"Those spectacles… Is something wrong with your vision like Geika and Shori are?"

"Ah ,these spectacles. No, I have perfect vision! These spectacles have no degree on them so it's just plain glass. Why you ask?"

"Nothing, I just thought you looked good in those, that's all." With that, Wolfram turned away from Yuuri and adjusted the bottles located at the shelves.

"Ne Wolfram. So how are things back at Shin Makoku?" At that question, Wolfram suddenly jerked. Wolfram didn't turn to face his King, his eyes fixed at the translucent medicine bottles.

"Things are normal."

_Geh. Such a straight forward answer._

"How's Greta? I really miss her."

"If you miss her, you should make an effort to visit your country more often! " Wolfram replied with an unusual hint of unconcern in his voice. Wolfram just turned his head to face Yuuri but resume his curiosity towards the bottles.

Yuuri smiled. He never knew that he missed his country and all her people that much, not until now. Maybe he did miss them but he didn't realize that. Yuuri's smile slowly turned into a frown.

"Seriously Wolfram, is everything okay there?"

-"Yes, it is okay." Wolfram said while trying to avoid eye contact.

"You can't deceive me, Wolf. You're never good at lying. You're not even looking at me now! Günter got injured earlier on just by crashing through a glass window. He never bled from crashing through windows before. I know, I've seen him doing that countless of times. But today's an exception."

"...Well, I'm not sure if everything's fine but Aniue said there's nothing wrong and he's dealing with it. He ordered us to go to Earth to take a little break from our duties and of course, to make sure you're safe."

"If everything's okay, Gwendal shouldn't have said that he's dealing with it. If everything's okay, Murata would have come back here too. But everything's not okay, isn't it? Something's going on back there, right?"

"Yuuri! Have faith in Aniue alright? If he says everything's fine, everything's fine. Just trust your royal advisor, okay?" Wolfram's emerald eyes are now locked to the Maou's black orbs.

Yuuri looked away and murmured, "Yea I will. But if I feel more of this uncomfortable aura, I'll go back."

REVIEW PLEASE! ^^ And thanks for the kind critiques and reviews! xD I'll try my best to correct my writing on my future chapters! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I think I'm melting xDDD And to melody07, I wish you a great Gambatte in your studies! ^^ And thank you x3Bella! 3 And here's… Chapter 3! xD

After the whole commotion, Yuuri found out he was late when he just woke up from a little nap he took in the infirmary which he didn't mean to doze off. Besides being a school doctor, he was also one of the class's homeroom teachers as they do not have enough teachers in the school.

Yuuri had asked Wolfram to wait for him in the infirmary until class is over but of course, Wolfram refused and insisted to follow and watch over him teaching his class.

Yuuri rushed towards his classroom with Wolfram tagging along behind trying to catch up with him. All of a sudden Yuuri stopped and Wolfram accidentally bumped onto him from behind.

"Oi Yuuri! Why you stop all of a sudden like that? I thought you said that you were late?" Wolfram scolded his fiancé while rubbing his head furiously.

Yuuri took out his cell phone from his breast pocket and dialed for someone.

"Hello? Mom? It's me Yuuri. Mom, could you do me a favor and pass me my files that I left on the dining table here in school? Yes, it's important. Really? Thanks!" At that end of that sentence, he shut his phone and continued walking quickly towards his class.

On the way to his class, Yuuri told Wolfram that his class was a lovely bunch of students, obedient and kind. They never seemed to anger Yuuri in anyway which made Wolfram a little curious about this class Yuuri's so proud off. Wolfram couldn't wait to see the students.

Not a single whisper was heard from outside the classroom. The couple could only hear the sound of writing and paper crackling. Yuuri chuckled and slid the door open.

The students rose and bowed,

"Ohayogozaimasu, Shibuya sensei." The class greeted in a harmonious tone that could show such greatness and bond between the whole class.

"Morning, you all may sit." Yuuri replied with his gentle smile on his face that made Wolfram remind himself how much his King's gentleness could lead to some disadvantages. Yuuri nudged Wolfram to come in and he walked towards Yuuri, standing beside along side with him beside the teacher's table.

All the student's eyes quickly eyed to the blonde curiously and their eyes gleamed when they saw a mysterious yet pretty blonde in front them. To the students, it's rare to see a blonde in Japan, let alone a pretty boy. They couldn't take off their eyes off him.

"Alright, this is Wolfram. He's a friend of mine who came from all the way from England to learn how Japanese teachers teach their young people. So, Wolf, introduce yourself." Yuuri started off with an unusual hint of fear in his shaky voice.

Wolfram gave Yuuri a confused look and was about to ask Yuuri something but Yuuri winked and eyed him to the class. Wolfram sighed and started to introduce himself,

"Wolfram von Bielefeld. Nice to meet you all." Was all he said.

Yuuri was dumbfounded as that the introduction was short, though it seems like the class was satisfied with that short introduction with no questions asked. Yuuri scratched his back of his head, confused and told Wolfram to settle down on an empty seat at the back of the class, reassuring him that he could see everything from there. Yuuri then turned his back towards the class and started writing today's topic for today's Civil Moral Education class.

When he turned to face the class, he was irritated by the fact that the class had their heads turned towards his fiancé.

"Hey class! I know my friend's attractive and all but you got to listen to my lesson!" Yuuri scolded the class but no one took notice. Yuuri got agitated. Just then, he heard weird rustling and murmuring outside the class's window.

Yuuri took a look and saw Conrad and Günter sitting comfortably on a tall tree.

_What the hell are they doing up there! They could just spy me normally like, trying to take a look outside the classroom!_

Conrad waved towards Yuuri, Yuuri just smiled awkwardly and waved back. Suddenly, Yuuri saw Günter nosebleed and fell off the tree. Yuuri took off his sight away from the window and ignored the murmurs of Conrad and Günter outside.

When Yuuri turned to face his class, all of his students were seen crowding at Wolfram's table, with excited murmurs echoed in the classroom. Furious, Yuuri went towards Wolfram's table.

"Are you attached?" One of Yuuri's students asked. Yuuri quickly break through the crowd.

"Yes I am. In fact, I'm engaged with-"Before Wolfram could finish his sentence, Yuuri slammed Wolfram's delicate lips shut with his hand.

"All of you… Get back to your seats, or more reflections for you all!" Yuuri shouted to the class furiously. The students were taken aback and slowly went back to their seats, frowning.

Wolfram shoved Yuuri's arm away impatiently and scolded him, "Hennachoko!"

"Hennachoko yu na!" Yuuri spitted back.

_What can be worse than this? _Yuuri thought as he walked towards the chalkboard. Just then, the classroom door slid open,

"Sorry for the intrusion! Is my cute son in?" Jennifer appeared in front of the door and drifted her eyes until he found Yuuri. Yuuri gaped and face palmed.

Jennifer smiled widely and went on towards Yuuri to pass him the files he had asked her mother to bring it to him earlier on. Yuuri gave Jennifer one of his famous goofy smiles and nudged her to go home. Jennifer turned to face the class, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Oh my! Are these your students you talked to us about? They are so adorable!" Jennifer asked with delight.

"Ahh..Well…."

"Ah what cute children! Nice to meet you all! I'm your cute teacher's Mama!" All of the students eyed Jennifer amusingly.

"Ah no…Mom-"

"Call me Mama Yuu chan!" At that sentence, all of Yuuri's students laughed. Yuuri shook his head with bewilderment and embarrassment.

"Ah ! That reminds me! Everyone! Would anyone like to see Yuu chan's photos as a kid? I'm glad I brought these photos everywhere I go to!"

All of the students crowded around Jennifer; curious to see how their teacher looked like when he was young. Yuuri was not able to stop his mother from showing his students the photos.

The female students awed while the male students were amused by the fact that when Yuuri was younger, he wore pretty dresses and cute blue ribbons.

Yuuri gave up, retreated towards Wolfram's table and sulked.

"Hmph! You're such a cheater!"

"Whaaa? Waah Wolf! Comfort me instead of scolding me in this kind of situation!"

*O O O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*OO**OO*

The sky turned from vast blue into autumn orange while the clouds turned into smaller hints of purple and gray. Evening had come and school was over with its extra lessons or co curricular activities.

Yuuri was glad the day was over after all those embarrassing situations happened all in one long day.

When Yuuri and the others reached the entrance of the school, a student from the School's Newspaper Club distributed them today's School Newspaper.

After a few seconds, Yuuri screamed and ran out of the entrance.

Bewildered, Conrad, Günter and Wolfram took a look at the school newspaper. On the cover page of the newspaper, there was a photo of Yuuri as a child wearing a frilly blue dress and cute blue ribbons tied up in pigtails on his hair.

When Wolfram flipped the newspaper, he was fuming mad when he saw a photograph of Yuuri being close with a female student, his hands holding onto a strange looking, long metal equipment, placed on the female student's chest. Before Conrad could read the sentences flashed at the picture to explain to Wolfram, Wolfram threw the newspaper on the ground and chased after the double black.

Günter then ran along with Wolfram too, leaving Conrad sighing about the whole situation, picked up the newspapers and walked home calmly.

~*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A~

Yuuri slammed the door shut by the time he reached home. He sighed when he couldn't take off his shoes quickly and shove them neatly beside the other shoes.

"Ara Yuu chan? You're home" Yuuri's mother's gentle voice was heard from the kitchen.

"Mom! How could you give those pictures to the students! Now I'm scared from embarrassment! Now everyone in the school knows I wore dresses when I was young!"

"I'm sorry Yuu chan but your students love those photos so I just can't help it but share my joy as a mother to them!" Jennifer's voice was soft but loud enough for Yuuri to hear. He could tell that his mother was sincere in that apology.

Yuuri sighed.

"Whatever you say Mom. I'm going to take a shower now."

Yuuri slid the bathroom door slowly and stripped himself to prepare himself for a long and warm bath. He threw his clothes to the basket located near the sink and slid in the bathtub, glad to have the bathtub all to himself with some peace and quiet.

That peace was interrupted by the sudden slam of the entrance door and the shouts that belonged to Wolfram. Yuuri tugged himself deeper into the hot water bath.

Yuuri heard angry footsteps coming towards the bathroom and the bathroom door slid open roughly.

Yuuri got up quickly, surprised by the sudden intrusion.

"Wolfram! I'm bathing here!"

Wolfram ignored Yuuri's annoyed hiss and attacked Yuuri in that small bathtub.

"YOU CHEATER ! CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER!"

"WHY ME? WHAT DID I DO?"

The bathroom echoed of rapid splashing and screaming and shouting.

"YOU! Acting so intimately with a female student of yours! YOU CHEATER!"

Yuuri was getting furious and he let go of Wolfram's hands around his neck. Yuuri then started to shake Wolfram back to his senses and shouted at him to get out of the bathroom desperately.

Wolfram refused.

"Who you're calling a CHEATER! WOLF! I'M A SCHOOL DOCTOR! OF COURSE I HAVE TO TOUCH PEOPLE TO HEAL THEM!"

"WHAAA-"

"AH!"

A big splash bounced across the white bathroom. Yuuri had tripped himself in the tub while trying to get Wolfram out of the tub itself. He landed himself on top of Wolfram, not knowing that Wolfram hit himself at the edge of the hard tub.

Excited footsteps were heard from afar and the door slid open, a concerned mother outside the bathroom door.

"Yuu chan, are you alr- Kyah!"

"Mom! Not you too! Please! You should at least knock before barging in the bathroom where your son is currently bathing!"

""Aheheeh...I see! My little Yuu chan is getting bolder! Alright! I'll leave you two alone!" Jennifer giggled and went off to continue finishing up for dinner.

Wha?" Yuuri looked down and saw Wolfram , eyes closed, head to the side of the end of the tub, his blond curls shined through the droplets of water. Wolfram's white top was wet and he could see his pale skin through it. Yuuri didn't knew he was staring at the wet blonde.

""I'm on top off..."

"AHH WOLFRAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DISTURBING HEIKA's BATH!"

Just then, Günter nosebleed as he turned to face a naked King before him. Conrad was following behind and he passively smiled.

Yuuri realized he created a huge misunderstanding and started to try to explain that everything is not what it seems. Conrad couldn't help but chuckle at his cute Godson's recklessness.

_Eh? Why isn't Wolfram saying anything?_

When he turned to face Wolfram, his eyes were still closed, Yuuri began to call out his name but Wolfram did not respond.

Yuuri then shook him, but Wolfram did not respond or move. Not even a flinch.

"AH WOLF! Don't scare me like this! Wake up! WOLF!" Yuuri panicked and Conrad went towards the situation and carried Wolf out of the bathtub.

When Conrad held Wolfram's head, he could feel something sticky and wet on his palm of his hands. He drifted his eyes towards his palm and saw a hint of red liquid. Conrad quickly realized the situation and brought Wolfram to Yuuri's bedroom, placing his delicate brother's body on Yuuri's bed.

After Yuuri changed to his clothes in a second, he quickly went over to his room to help Conrad with Wolfram. Yuuri ordered Conrad to change Wolfram out of his wet clothes while he'll close Wolfram's wound. Yuuri then ran towards his drawer to fetch some bandages.

"Seriously, I didn't know he hit his head that badly when I accidentally fell on him!"

"It's okay Heika, there's no need to explain that much, I understand."Conrad replied with his sweet smile.

"It's Yuuri."

"Yes, Yuuri."

A knock interrupted their godfather and son's conversation. Jennifer entered the room to tell them that Dinner was ready. Even though Yuuri was reluctant to leave, Conrad insisted he should eat first

Yuuri only ate a few mouthfuls and took Wolfram's share and went back to him bedroom.

O~O~O~~O~OO~OO~O~~

When Yuuri entered the small yet detailed room, Wolfram was trying to get off from the bed.

Yuuri ran towards him and helped Wolfram sat up. Wolfram blinked in confusion and shook his head a little.

"What exactly happened? I suddenly blacked out all of a sudden." Wolfram asked with an unusual hint of confusion and concern.

Yuuri placed the spoon down onto the plate and replied.

""Well, it's my fault. I accidentally tripped and fell on you in the bathtub. Your head landed hard at the edge of the bathtub, so I guess that's all."

Yuuri picked up the spoon again and fill it up with rice with Curry. He then tried to feed Wolfram but Wolfram took the plate instead and told Yuuri that he could feed himself.

Yuuri chuckled to himself but it didn't last long.

_Why did Wolf bleed so easily? Why did he black out just like that? That knock on his head won't be that bad so why did he bleed? _

"Yuuri? What's wrong?" Wolfram asked with his mouth full of rice and curry, which interrupted his thoughts.

"It's weird."

"Hmm? What's weird?"Wolfram replied, muffling with rice and curry in his mouth.

"You. You're weird"

"What?" Wolfram almost dropped his plate, appalled.

"No, no as in. You. You don't just black out like that after a little fall. Though, yea it's not little but even if you did, you would have stayed awake until the end. I know you, you're strong, but today's an exception."

Silence befalls both of them. Wolfram didn't know what to reply to Yuuri so he just continued eating. He had always thought Yuuri was a wimpy and dense king but it seems that his king knew Wolfram more than he thought he would.

"But well, I'm glad you're alright." Yuuri's sudden concern made Wolfram blushed a little but continued eating.

"Something's really up back home…" Yuuri muttered to himself while he stretched himself.

"What?" Wolfram couldn't catch what the double black just said.

"Ne." Yuuri's sudden change of subject made Wolfram a little concerned towards the double black,

"Hm? What?"

"Let's go out together tomorrow. I've promised you that I would show you around Japan more and tomorrow's a Saturday. So, there's no school. I'll make it up to you for the trouble I've caused in the bathroom."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm so sorry for the long update! I was so busy with life and all!(By slacking and distracted by anime :X) Onto the next chapter! Thank you all for your sweet reviews! ^^ And thank you 3Bella for the lovely suggestions ^^

"Here we are! Ueno Zoo!"

Yuuri exclaimed as he and Wolfram reached the entrance to the most famous yet oldest zoo in Japan. Yuuri ran inside while Wolfram was eyeing the greenery of their surroundings. Yuuri eagerly nudged Wolfram to walk side by side with him so they would not get lost. Wolfram eyed the surroundings curiously; admiring the greenery and watching happy families walking pass them. Wolfram then smiled.

"What's wrong Wolf? Did you see something nice?" Yuuri asked when he found out Wolfram was way behind Yuuri's pace. Wolfram turned to face Yuuri and blinked. Wolfram shook his head and continued to walk alongside the double black.

Wolfram waited for Yuuri near the Ticket Entrance while Yuuri's buying the tickets for the admission to the zoo. Wolfram's eyes drifted towards to two children, around five years old, chasing after each other with a gleeful laughter and angelic smiles on their adorable faces. Wolfram smiled but it turned into a small frown when a thought interrupted his little admiration.

_It's been a few years since we're engaged. When will we ever settle down? But Yuuri wouldn't want that. The whole engagement thing was an accident to him. Should we just end this useless relationship? Are we even treating each other as fiancés from the first place?_

"Wolfram? You're okay?" Wolfram turned to see a concerned Yuuri, holding a pair of tickets onto his right hand. He eyed Yuuri cautiously and shrugged. Yuuri gave Wolfram a gentle smile, patted on Wolfram's shoulder to ensure that everything's going to be alright and moved on.

Once they entered the zoo, the scenery was breathtaking and the sound of nature surrounded the area. Wolfram was amazed by the many different habitats and animals on every corner he took his eyes to. Wolfram stopped walking and stared at the different signs he saw at the directions. Yuuri turned to see Wolfram was way behind him and sighed happily. He went towards Wolfram and grabbed his wrist, running towards the Lion's Habitat.

Wolfram's eyes grew wide when he saw a gigantic cat, sitting and licking its paws affectionately behind the glass window.

"That cat's huge!" Wolfram exclaimed, not bothering to hide his surprise, amazed by its beauty.

"Yep! Those animals are called Lions. On Earth, Lions are known as the King of the Jungle but that's unnecessarily not true. Lions don't live in Jungles; they live in open spacious habitats. Lions are Wild Animals in the Cat Family. They are much bigger and ferocious than normal house cats. See that Lion with a mane? That's a male. Those without manes are females." Yuuri explained happily.

Wolfram blinked, his hands on the glass window and stared at the male Lion Yuuri was explaining about. The Lion roared and Wolfram backed away a bit. Yuuri chuckled at Wolfram's cute reaction and nudged him to view the other animals in the zoo.

The couple went towards the Bear Hill, where Yuuri brought him to view the Asian Black Bears. Wolfram looked over the fence and grinned.

"Those animals look like you Yuuri!" Wolfram suddenly exclaimed with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What? Don't compare me with a bear!"

"Really! They're all black! Like you!" Wolfram narrowed his eyebrows as he grinned; giving the idea that Wolfram was just teasing Yuuri. Yuuri, getting impatient, asked.

"Shall we go then?"

"No no wait! They look like bearbees. Or are they? Why don't they have any wings?"

Yuuri smiled, glad to know that Wolfram stopped the teasing and turned to face the bears.

"They're not Bearbees. Bearbees don't exist on Earth. They're Bears. And the ones we're looking at now are called the Asian Black Bear. There are many different species of Bears all around the world, with many different kinds of fur color and sizes. Later on, I'll show you the Polar- Wolf?" When Yuuri turned to face Wolfram, but he couldn't.

Wolfram wasn't beside him.

Yuuri looked around the area desperately for the beautiful Mazoku but he was nowhere to be seen. Furious, he ran around the area to find his blonde friend but to no avail.

"Damn! He's supposed to be so easy to spot due to his beautiful features and blonde hair that look way out of place here in Japan! But why the hell isn't he here?" Yuuri muttered furiously.

Yuuri turned and saw a mysterious brunette, wearing a blue cap and huge sunglasses. He stared at the man. The man found out that Yuuri's staring at him and walked away quickly.

"I knew it… Conrad."

O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O

"Such cute black and white bears!" Wolfram exclaimed while he watched a panda rolling on the grass while holding onto its food.

Wolfram realized that Yuuri didn't reply and turned to find that his King wasn't with him.

"That idiot! Getting lost!" Wolfram muttered furiously but when his eyes turned to see the panda again, he smiled. Wolfram was unaware that many citizens were staring right at him.

Wolfram left the exhibit to find Yuuri but he found himself at the Monkey's Hill. He watched as the chimps swung themselves from branch to branch and scratching each other's head, as if they are looking for a certain insect crawling on their fur. Wolfram then saw an odd lilac head among the monkeys, but he couldn't see the creature any further as it was covered by branches and leaves. Wolfram shrugged and walked away.

"I guess I'll tour around here until the wimp finds me." Wolfram told himself and went towards the Tiger's Forest. He couldn't help but feel anxious when he saw families walking passed him, making him thinking about his own future with Yuuri.

_But then… It's impossible isn't it?_

Wolfram's felt the smooth glass with his hands as he stared at the giant beauty. His eyes grew wide with amazement and curiosity, hoping to get a touch of its fur.

Wolfram was about to ask Yuuri what kind of animal is this enormous striped cat, but he realized that Yuuri wasn't with him. Wolfram frowned.

_What is this feeling? Why do I feel so weird inside of me?_

"Oh yeah… He's lost somewhere." Wolfram said and exited the exhibit.

Wolfram walked aimlessly out of the exhibit, until he saw the entrance of the zoo where he and Yuuri first came in. He sighed.

Just then, a brunette wearing a blue cap and huge sunglasses walked passed him. Wolfram blinked and turned. His eyebrow twitched.

"Conrad!" Wolfram called but the other man ran.

"No use running you idiot! I can tell by your walking posture!" Wolfram called out again but suddenly, he felt a pang of pain in his chest.

It felt weird yet painful. Wolfram bit his lips while clutching his chest tightly, trying to get rid of the horrible feeling. It felt as if his heart was ripping apart, yet he knew it wasn't due to emotional distress. It's different. It felt more physical.

"Wolfram! Wolfram! Can you hear me?" Conrad's concerned voice brought Wolfram back to his senses.

"Eh? Did I pass out? It sure doesn't felt like it." Wolfram replied and then he realized, the excruciating pain was gone.

"You didn't pass out. You looked as if something's paining you. You were clutching your chest tightly and you wouldn't answer me when I called out for you. Are you sure you're okay now?"

Conrad asked with a hint of concern in his gentle voice. Wolfram got annoyed and reassured that he's fine. Wolfram won't let Conrad pry on it too much.

_What's happening to me?_

O**OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO**OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Seriously! Where did that pretty boy go?" Yuuri muttered anxiously as he ran from the Bear's Hill to the Tiger's Forest, searching for a certain mazoku.

Yuuri stopped for awhile and his eyes drifted towards the Tigers.

_How Beautiful. Wolfram would have loved this._

"Heikaa! Save me!" Yuuri turned to see a certain lilac running towards him, his long hair swashed everywhere, glittering as he ran.

"Günter? Why are you here? Actually, I've already suspected either you or Conrad would be following us but, what are you running away from?"

Before Günter could answer, Yuuri saw two zookeepers running towards them. Yuuri figured that they were chasing after Günter and they ran out of the exhibit, losing sight of the two zookeepers.

They finally stopped running near the entrance of the zoo.

Yuuri waited for Günter to catch his breath. But Günter seems to be taking a rather long time to recover. Yuuri heard Günter heavily panting, as if he's in pain.

Yuuri brought Günter's face to face him. Günter was clutching his shirt tightly for some reason.

"Günter? Günter! Hold on there! Hey!"

At that sentence, Günter got on his feet and looked at his King.

"Heika? Did you say something?" Günter asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Say something? I was worried for you! I called you so many times! You were in pain! Günter! Are you alright?" Yuuri was anxiously checking on Günter, but he couldn't depict what went wrong.

"Heika, I'm alright now. There was nothing to worry. I guess I was tired from hiding with those monkeys."

"Monkeys? You hid among them?"

"Yes."

"No wonder they were running after you." Yuuri sighed and walked towards the zoo entrance. He then saw a crowd of people surrounding near the entrance. Yuuri's eyebrows twitched.

"Found you." He muttered and ran towards the crowd.

Yuuri broke through the crowd and finally saw Wolfram and Conrad in the middle of the crowd. He grabbed Wolfram's wrist, dragged him out of the crowd and ran out of the entrance of the zoo, leaving Günter and Conrad behind despite Günter's desperate pleas for Yuuri to stop running.

_Why am I feeling this way? It feels as if I don't want anyone to come near you._

"Where were you, hennachoko! I've been looking everywhere for you! Why did you disappear just like that?" Wolfram scolded Yuuri in the very moment when they stopped running.

"You're the one to talk! You suddenly disappeared when I was explaining to you about bears!"

Both of them stared at each other, their eyes ablaze.

"Whatever! Let go of me! You're hurting me."

Yuuri's eyes drifted towards his hand and he realized that he was squeezing onto Wolfram's hand too tightly, not to mention he didn't notice that he was still holding onto Wolfram's hand.

Yuuri quickly let go of them, abashed.

"Ah, sorry. Come on, Wolf. I'll bring you to somewhere breathtaking around here okay? And we'll grab something sweet to eat."

_Why did my heart skipped a beat just now?_

O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*OO*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO

"Here we are! Shinobazu Pond!"

Wolfram couldn't take his eyes off the breathtaking view of birds and ducks swimming or flying in or across pond. Yuuri told Wolfram to wait for him here and went off somewhere.

It doesn't seem that any moment had passed when Yuuri came back to Wolfram holding two Ice cream cones, one green, and another white.

"Which one? "Yuuri asked and Wolfram pointed to the Vanilla cone. Yuuri chuckled, as if he knew that Wolfram would choose Vanilla.

Yuuri licked his Green Tea Ice Cream while enjoying the panoramic view. Suddenly, Wolfram took a lick from Yuuri's Ice Cream cone.

"Hey! No fair! You have your own cone!"

"But yours looks delicious! I guess I can't judge books by its cover. Your Ice Cream tasted like tea instead of swe-"Yuuri interrupted Wolfram by licking Wolfram's Ice Cream cone.

"Hey!"

"A tit for a tat Wolf! Yuuri grinned at Wolfram's bewildered reaction.

They stood silently for a moment, enjoying the wonderful world of Nature, watching the ducks and birds leaving the clear pond.

"Wolfram." Yuuri suddenly called out to Wolfram, not taking his eyes off the scenery. Wolfram turned to face Yuuri while still trying to finish off the last remaining ice cream cone.

"I'm glad I've met you. Otherwise, I wouldn't have so much fun today. Sure I got frustrated when you disappeared but then, it was fun looking for you."

"Don't say such embarrassing stuff all of a sudden!"

Yuuri turned to look at Wolfram's abashed face. Yuuri blinked, and then smiled. He couldn't help but chuckle and ate the remaining ice cream cone.

_Why was he blushing?_

Yuuri stretched himself and gave a sigh of relief.

"Alright! Let's go back home! To Shin Makoku!" Yuuri shouted towards the spacious pond.

Wolfram blinked in surprise. Yuuri turned to face Wolfram.

"I missed my country, that's all." Yuuri turned to look at the bushed behind them. He nodded to the two figures standing behind the bushes.

The two figures stepped out to reveal both Conrad and Günter. Both of them seemed to be reluctant to go back to Shin Makoku, but they just nodded in agreement.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Sorry for the long update! I've been struggling to get my inspiration back and distracted with watching anime ^^;; Thank you x3Bella~ for the lovely suggestions and ideas! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

I do not own Kyou Kara Maou in any way!

The water in the Bathhouse rippled, and then turned into huge swirls with water crashing towards each other with great force. A moment or two passed and four figures gasped out for air, bobbing their heads out from the water. One of the figures, a double black started to wipe his eyes from the water dripping from his black short hair. His vision finally adjusted after the adventurous teleportation through water. The other three Mazokus started coughing out, still not used to the teleportation.

Yuuri looked around the bathhouse, confused that no one had welcomed them home. He then remembered that his precious daughter had gone world traveling with Lady Cheri. Greta had been persuading both Yuuri and Wolfram for a week before finally letting her go with her outdoor learning rather than learn about the world here in the castle. Yuuri forgotten that one of the reasons he came back to his country on a hurry was to see his daughter, who is now at the age of twelve. He frowned when he realized that he won't be able to see his daughter for awhile now.

"Ah, so you guys are back." A familiar voice bounced across the luxurious bathhouse, with footsteps echoing along it, revealing Murata carrying a few towels on his arm. Murata gave them his usual smile which Yuuri always wondered that he's hiding something from him again behind that smile.

The four of them get out of the baths, dripping wet ,took the towels Murata had gave to them and try to dry themselves up. Yuuri stared at Murata cautiously while slowly dried up his dark hair. Murata blinked and smiled,

"What's the matter, Shibuya?" Murata asked with his normal accent of his.

Yuuri turned away from Murata's deep gaze.

"Nothing. Even if I asked, you won't give me a complete answer." Yuuri murmured, half fuming.

"Ah! That's my Shibuya! I really know me well!" Murata replied happily and patted on Yuuri's shoulders, reassuring everything's alright. Yuuri wasn't convinced.

When Yuuri and Wolfram went ahead of them, Murata stayed behind and stopped both Conrad and Günter from walking out of the bathhouse for a minute,

"Gwendal wants to meet you two at his office after you guys changed. Do not tell Shibuya or Von Bielefeld about it.

~O~O~O*A*A*A*A~O~O~

"All looks peaceful here." Yuuri murmured loud enough for Wolfram to hear behind him. Yuuri's patrolling the castle with Wolfram by his side, while Conrad and the others were nowhere to be seen.

_Wolfram's been awfully quiet today._

Yuuri took a glance at the blond behind him. He was eying the soldiers doing their regular patrols but somehow, Yuuri felt those aren't the normal patrols he always saw every day. The soldiers were carrying boxes towards the part of the castle where the medical troop and infirmary was located.

Yuuri eyed Wolfram carefully. He wondered if Wolfram knew what's going on in the castle.

Yuuri shook his head a little and turned to walk towards the direction where the infirmary was located. Wolfram blocked his way.

"You're supposed to go back to your office and finish off the paper work in there! You have loads of them to do since you've been away for so long." Wolfram scolded Yuuri like he used to. Somehow, Yuuri felt relieved.

_Good. He's still Wolfram._

Yuuri scratched his back of his head sheepishly and replied,

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me," and turned back to his original destination.

When he walked a few step forward, he noticed Wolfram wasn't following him anymore. He turned and saw Wolfram looking at the soldiers running and passing observantly.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri called out, concerned.

"Yuuri, you go and return back to your office and finish your work. I'll be looking for my troops and check on them." Before Yuuri could say anything, Wolfram was out of reach.

Suddenly, Yuuri felt lonely.

_Come on Wolf, even you're leaving me alone here?_

When Yuuri stepped into his office, he never knew that it was so spacious now that everyone wasn't with him in it.

"I guess, everyone's busy and all, but why do I feel that's something's wrong? Somehow, I just feel that I'm all alone here."

~O~*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A~O~

"You're back." Gwendal said with a hint of annoyance, without lifting his eyes from his paperwork when Conrad and Günter entered his office.

Conrad glanced across the room and detected Yozak standing beside the shelves of soft toys than Gwendal had knitted out of hobby and he winked at both Conrad and Günter.

Conrad just gave Yozak a nod as a reply.

"Why did you all came back this early? Didn't I tell you to take a break and keep an eye on the kid?" Gwendal asked the duet, still not taking his eyes off from his work.

Conrad and Günter exchanged shot glances.

"We did. Heika's old enough to take care of himself back on Earth and we did have a break" Conrad replied awkwardly, not entirely sure why his older brother was being so concerned on keeping them off from Shin Makoku.

There was a moment a silence until Günter broke off the awkward silence.

"Gwendal, you're hiding something from us. Just tell us."

Yozak eyed Gwendal, hoping to exchange glances with him but Gwendal just gave him a short nod without turning to look at the spy. Yozak stepped forward and sighed.

"Well, recently, the soldiers from the village patrols fell sick." The spy began, his arms crossed across his broad chest.

"The flu season started already?" Günter asked, confused why Gwendal should be worrying over the common flu.

"It's not a normal flu. Günter, have you been feeling uncomfortable lately?" Gwendal replied with an unusual hint of concern in his voice.

"Nothing in particular, then again…" Günter's voice trailed off, hesitating if he should tell Gwendal what had happened to him back on Earth.

Conrad cut the chase,

"Is something terrible happening here in Shin Makoku?"

"Well, you could say that, Captain. A strange disease is spreading across Shin Makoku. We have yet known neither where the source is nor the cause of it."

"This disease, does it affect us all?"

"As far as Gizela and the others had investigated, half mazokus and humans aren't affected to this disease. The disease only affects full blooded mazokus. From what they had found out recently, the disease is eating up or sucking away the Maryoku . Those with weak Maryoku aren't badly affected and only suffered normal flu like symptoms since they don't really use their maryoku in their daily lives. But if they overwork, they'll get tired easily and collapse, though once they regained consciousness, their condition remains the same."

Conrad touched his chin with the top of his thumb and eyed his elder brother, whom was closing his eyes, hard to detect what his expression is.

The beautiful lilac turned to face Yozak with a worried look on his delicate face of his.

"How about the ones with strong Maryoku?" Günter finally asked.

Yozak glanced Gwendal for awhile and turn to face the lilac again.

"They would be much sicker. Soldiers from both Gwendal's and Wolfram's troops had been reported sick and immobile. Two from Gwendal's and five from Wolfram's. At first, they suffered from light symptoms like the common flu but later on, they started to bleed easily. Being stubborn as they are, they ignored the symptoms and carried on working, until they collapsed. Now they're under intensive care. They're unable to move, if they try to, they will feel pain. They can't eat properly either and could only swallow liquid food. Their weight and appetites decreased. When they knocked themselves accidentally, they'll bleed easily and lose a lot of blood, the wound would be impossible to close, causing possible deaths." Yozak explained with his eyes focused on both Conrad's and Günter's faces.

Günter's eyes widen in shock, Conrad as well. Conrad wondered if he should tell Gwendal about what happened back on Earth but like Günter, he hesitated.

"Gwendal, have you received these symptoms?" Günter asked worriedly.

Gwendal rubber his forehead in between his eyebrows and sighed,

"No."

"But the scary part is, you won't know you have the disease until it's too late"

"How about Heika and Geika? Won't they got affected?" Günter asked warily.

"Gizela had examined Geika. He showed no symptoms at all. His Maryoku isn't deteriorating in any way. It's probably because of his strong healing maryoku inside of him that's preventing the disease to reach him."

Both Conrad and Günter gave a sigh of relief but the relief didn't last long. They're worried about their loved ones.

"Now, we couldn't prevent or cure the disease from spreading any further. The medical troops are decreasing as each of them contracted the disease as well, despite their healing maryoku. Theirs aren't that strong as Geika and Heika's. Actually now, the only one doing its best is your daughter, Von Christ. I'm afraid she has her hands full."

After hearing that particular sentence, Günter excused himself and exited the room. Conrad exchanged glances with his friend and he shrugged.

"I just hope, she won't end up like Julia did."

~O~O*A*A*A*A*AA*AO~O~

"Oh everyone's busy with their work and me doing paperwork all alone. With no tea break…" Yuuri fumed as he signed his paperwork as quickly as he could so he could find his comrades.

While Yuuri had been doing his paperwork, he had been listening to Gizela's lectures and scolding's from outside. Her lectures were awkwardly strict and rather desperate to Yuuri. Most of her shouts were filled of, "Hurry up!" or "Carry those things properly!"

Yuuri rubber his nose bridge, deciding to take a short eye breaks and went towards the window, stretching himself. When Yuuri looked out of the window, he couldn't depict Gizela anywhere.

"But I thought I heard her just a moment ago. Wait, isn't that Günter?" He told himself when he saw a familiar lilac walking across the clearing and disappeared behind the pillars. Yuuri thought that Günter had been walking rather quickly.

Yuuri blinked and turned his head at the desk full of unsigned paperwork, sighing.

"No point going after him, he'll lecture me non-stop if I did."

~O~O*A*A*A*AA*A*A*A~O~O~

Wolfram walked from corridor to corridor but he still couldn't find his troops anywhere within the castle. He was getting frustrated.

Wolfram walked into the clearing and walked aimlessly towards the flower bed located near the Clearing's Garden.

The flower bed wasn't coated with beautiful colors but gloom and dried up flowers. Wolfram kneeled down and touched the withered 'Beautiful Wolfram', one of its petals dropped when he started to caress the withered flower.

"What happened while we were gone," He murmured to himself.

Suddenly, he felt an excruciating pain on his chest, as if his heart is being clenched by something big and powerful. Wolfram held onto his chest tightly, closing his eyes shut, hoping the pain would go away.

_Damn! It's happening again!_

Wolfram suddenly felt wind fluttering above him, as if something was flying above him, he looked up and saw a familiar bearbee flying above him.

For a moment, he thought that after looking at the bearbee, the pain was gone.

"A bearbee? Why is it alone?"

"Nogisu nogisu!" It said while it circled around Wolfram then sat on top Wolfram's shoulders

"Hey, you're heavy!" He chuckled as he stroked the bearbee pleasurably.

~O~O*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A~O~O~

"Yuuri! The bearbees are back!" Wolfram excitedly shouted as he barged in Yuuri's office. Yuuri quickly looked up, almost couldn't believe what he was seeing.

A bearbee was sitting on Wolfram's shoulders, the normal size of a regular bigger.

"They're back? Where I they? Though I could only see one here." Yuuri asked as excited as his fiancé was.

"Only this one came to me earlier on."

Yuuri went closer towards Wolfram eagerly wanting to touch the bearbee. The bearbee then got off Wolfram's shoulders and blocked Yuuri's way, as if protecting the certain blond. When Yuuri touched it, it simply grazed away from Yuuri.

"Eh? Why wouldn't it let me touch it?"

Wolfram wasn't listening. He was staring right behind Yuuri, eyes wide.

"Yuuri! Look! Bearbee!"

Yuuri turned to see a bearbee trying to get through the transparent window. Yuuri rushed towards the window and opened it.

The Bearbee crashed onto Yuuri. It caressed Yuuri's face with its own soft cheeks rubbing against Yuuri's cheeks.

Hey there! What are you doing here?"

"Nogisu!"

"Of course, I can't understand it."

"Wimp." Wolfram muttered.

Wolfram carried the Bearbee with his hand and put it down on the floor but it got up and flew above Wolfram again.

"But this bearbee had been following me eversince. Did something happened to their family?"

Yuuri patted the other bearbee who had crashed onto him earlier and gave it a tickle. He suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yea! I better check on the infirmary."

"Infirmary? What for? "

"I saw Gunther going there."

"Of course he had gone there, his daughter's working there remember?"

"But he was walking in such a hurry."

Wolfram folded his arms. He stared at Yuuri for a moment.

"What?" Yuuri asked,

Wolfram pointed to Yuuri's desk.

"Right.."

~O~O*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A~O~O

"I am finally done!" Yuuri cried and ran out of his office, with the bearbee following behind him.

He was still wondering why the bearbee had been following both him and Wolfram around. Wolfram had gone earlier to check on some things 10 minutes before Yuuri finished his work.

Yuuri was about to find Conrad but he stopped and smelled himself. He felt wet and didn't know he sweated so much for just sitting long hours signing papers. But then the weather had been rather warm today so it wasn't really a surprise.

Yuuri decided to take a quick bath before heading for dinner.

The bearbee still followed him around and would not leave Yuuri alone. He had no choice but to bring the bearbee along with him in the Royal Baths.

When Yuuri entered the baths, he had heard the water running and splattering of water splashing, echoed across the luxurious baths. He rubbed his eyes for him to see clearly through the fog and he saw a bearbee. Yuuri blinked. He looked behind him. His bearbee was still behind him.

Yuuri went closer towards the bearbee and he could make out a figure sitting in the baths. Yuuri could finally see through the fog and saw that the figure was Wolfram, with the bearbee flying beside him.

Yuuri had wanted to call out to him but he realized that Wolfram was staring into space, as if deep in thought.

"Nogisu!" Yuuri's bearbee called out. Yuuri panicked.

"Yuuri? Why didn't you tell me you were there?" Wolfram's voice was unusually calm and soft,

"Well, you were looking distracted."

"Sorry, I'll be going now," Wolfram said as he got up, grabbing a towel near him. Yuuri examined Wolfram.

_Fresh scars, as if from a battle._

When Wolfram walked passed Yuuri, Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's wrist, halting him from leaving just yet.

"Yuuri? What's wrong? Sorry for intruding, I guessed I was distracted to know that I'm here."

Yuuri gritted his teeth.

"That's not it! Wolfram! Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Wolfram eyed Yuuri, confused.

"What do you mean? I wasn't hurt!"

"How could you lie to me with those scars? They're fresh!" Yuuri touched the scars located at Wolfram's back and arms. Yuuri then glared Wolfram, his eyes ablaze with rage.

"Scars…" Wolfram looked over his arms. His eyes widen with shock.

"So Wolf? How are you going to explain yourself for lying to me?"

"I did not lie to you! These scars were from 3 months ago when I was out patrolling with my troops and encountered some bandits. I remembered reporting that to you as well! And I remembered going to Gizela to get it closed." Wolfram snapped.

"If that's the case, they should have been healed a month ago!"

Wolfram took a step back, knowing what Yuuri said was the truth. Wolfram got off from Yuuri's grip and ran out of the baths, the bearbee following him quickly.

Yuuri's bearbee started circling around him , as if trying to cheer him up. Yuuri's rage turned into a mixture of agony and frustration.

_Why Wolf? I thought you wouldn't lie to why are you lying to me now?_

_**TBC…**_

_**Reviews please! I would love to hear any chances of improvement! ^^ Thank you!  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: I'm truly sorry for the long wait! I've just settled down in a new abode. Thank you for the kind reviews even though there's not much! And please do kindly read my friend's KKM Fan fiction as well. Merry Christmas! (Too late?) **_

_**It's really cute in my opinion: .net/s/6458672/1/Inevitable_Fate**_

The leaves rustled as the strong yet delicate breeze brought the grass and branches dancing along with it. The moon was up high on the limitless dark sky, full and bright. It was as if the moon was trying to get rid of the darkness that was threatening the cast sky. The moon was not alone. It was accompanied by a few little bright stars, spread across the spaciousness. Some of it near the bright sphere while others are far away from it.

A hand had interrupted the great panoramic view. The owner of the hand covered half of the moon from the balcony, spreading his fingers as he tried to cover the whole moon. The owner of the hand gave up, clenched his hand into a tight fist and slowly brought it away from the vastness, revealing the bright sphere trying to get rid of the darkness. The owner of the hand, a double black, was staring at the bright sphere.

"Shibuya." A familiar voice interrupted the Maou's only relaxation time of the day. The Maou turned his head but not entirely, to welcome his friend.

Nimble footsteps were heard louder and louder as the spectacled sage went towards his old classmate, but his best friend.

"I knew you would be here." Murata said, almost whispering once he stood beside Yuuri.

"Why am I not surprised, Murata. And how do you know I might be here, in the throne room's balcony?" Yuuri asked his former classmate, almost sounding as if he was challenging him. Yuuri saw Murata's spectacles gleamed from the moonlight, his expression hard to read.

"Firstly, you did not go back to your room after dinner. Second, I knew you have finished your paperwork for today and lastly, I have always known that you would always come here when something's troubling the Great 27th Maou of Shin Makoku." Murata replied as he gave Yuri a playful smile. Yuuri could not help but reply with a small but sad smile. Murata turned his eyes back to the full moon and opened his mouth to ask,

"Von Bielefeld –kyo, skipped dinner for a reason didn't he?"

Yuuri turned to face Murata at that question, but eventually his eyes drifted towards his own feet. Wolfram had not come for their usual dinner time after Yuuri had finished his bath. When Yuuri asked Conrad, his godfather told him that Wolfram would be having his dinner in his room. Yuuri saw Gwendal's aquamarine eyes glaring at him, obviously suspecting that Wolfram absence was caused by Yuuri himself. After knowing the reason for Wolfram's absence, Yuuri decided to excuse himself, not finishing his scrumptious yet empty dinner.

"He was avoiding me." Yuuri finally murmured but Murata heard his friend's little thought. Murata pushed his spectacles back to his nose bridge and sighed.

"Maybe not. It's not the first time he's having dinner in his room, but today you're being much more concerned huh?"

Yuuri shook his head a little while biting onto his lips and replied,

"It's different! Wolfram won't tell me what's going on."

"What's what going on?"

"I don't know! I saw his body earlier, back when I was in the baths. Wolfram was there, staring into space. When he noticed I was there, he stood up, ready to leave. Just then, I saw his body covered with fresh scars and he told me those scars were from his battle with the bandits he mentioned to me three months ago."

A pregnant pause befalls on the two double blacks after Yuuri's sentence. Murata was about to speak up his mind but he decided not to, knowing that Yuuri had not finished explaining. Yuuri clenched his fist tightly, almost wanting to punch the pillars of the balcony they are in. But instead, he released his fist and continued,

"Come on Murata! I'm not that stupid! If those scars were from those bandits, it should have been half healed by now!" Yuuri almost shouted but he managed to control himself. His hands were clenching the stoned yet beautifully carved balcony pillars.

Murata turned his gaze back to the moon, his spectacles gleaming by the moonlight.

_So, Von Bielefeld-kyo caught it too…_

"I know something's going on in the castle-"

"Shibuya, I believe we had this same conversation in this kind of issue before." Murata interrupted before Yuuri finished his sentence. Yuuri's onyx orbs widened at that as he remembered the time when Murata told Yuuri to trust his comrades when he knew something was going on within the castle, but none of them refused to tell him, back when his 16th birthday ceremony was about to start.

Yuuri knew that no one had told him what have been going on because they do not want to make him worry.

"Trust them, Shibuya. They will tell you when they feel that they need the Maou's help. Don't underestimate them." Murata broke the awkward silence with his usual "Murata" tone.

"I know, I know, but Wolfram's case was different. He lied to me. You all know I detest lying. Wolfram can choose to not tell me but he lied to me instead." Yuuri sighed as he gazed at the moon.

"But Shibuya, how can you be so sure that your fiancé had lied to you?"

The double black fell silent, his eyes drifted from Murata to his feet. Murata sighed and turned to face a bearbee watching over them behind a pillar from the throne room.

"A bearbee?" Murata asked almost to himself. Yuuri turned to the same direction as his friend and nodded.

"Yea. That bearbee had been following me around since this afternoon. I told it that I need some time alone so it just stayed behind that pillar. Of course, I know it was still watching me." Yuuri explained while he went to pat the bearbee's head. The bearbee made a pleasant cooing sound, sounding relaxed.

_This is strange. Bearbees aren't usually separated from its flock. Not to mention it's not their season to lay their eggs here again._

Yuuri stopped patting the bearbee, turned to face the sage and said,

"This bearbee had proved to me that something really is going on here, but like you said earlier, I'll wait until they're ready to tell me."

~/\_/\_/\~

Günter ran towards the infirmary as fast as his slender long legs could carry, is long silver threads of hair overflowing against the wind as the advisor ran. The advisor had hoped he was not too late; he did not want his daughter to leave before him.

Günter had received a word from one of the castle guards that his daughter, Gisela had collapsed. Without saying a word to the guard, he had abandoned his research on the "History of Plagues in Shin Makoku" earlier on.

"Gisela!" The beautiful advisor shouted as he barged into the infirmary. Without bothering about the other patients resting in the room, he went forward to the bed where Gisela's resting. A castle guard, who had been helping Gisela with her job ever since all the other healers had collapsed, was standing beside Gisela's bed. The guard had a face of an average mazoku, neither pretty nor ugly, with his red hair resting on his broad shoulders. The red head Mazoku bowed to Günter as he approached towards his sick daughter.

Gisela's face looked as if she was sleeping, with no signs of the disease what so ever. Unlike the other patients who had caught the disease, their skin was paler as usual, black rings under their eyes and wounds refused to be closed. Günter sighed with relief. Gisela had not caught the disease. Her powerful healing Maryoku must have prevented it.

"What happened?" Günter asked the guard in a demanding tone. The red head guard looked up, positioned himself properly and formally.

"Lady Gisela was trying to close a patient's wound when suddenly, her maryoku started to decrease but she refused to stop healing. When he Maryoku was finally disappeared, she collapsed."

Günter's amethyst eyes started to have the pained look, clearly remembering how Suzanna Julia had passed away. His eyes drifted towards his sleeping daughter, placing his palm onto her forehead.

Gizela reacted to the sudden touch. She slowly opened her eyes but not completely. The healer let out a small smile.

"Father…" muttered the Mazoku Healer.

"Shush now. Rest, you have done your best." Günter replied, trying his best to stay calm. Gizela had wanted to protest, but once she saw her father shook his head slightly, she nodded and drifted back to sleep.

Günter closed his eyes for a moment, a dilemma storming in his mind.

_Must I report this to Yuuri Heika now? Gizela's at her limit, what are we to do now when all our healers can't find the cause and the antidote to this treacherous plague?_

_ ~_/\_/\_/\_~_

"_Heika," Conrad's usual tone echoed as he knocked on his Majesty's Royal Chambers, "It's time for your breakfast." _

Inside the chambers, under the covers, Yuuri blinked, rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Morning already? Oh great! I didn't sleep a wink last night!" Yuuri cried as he jumped out of his covers. He scratched his head while inviting Conrad to come on in.

Conrad stepped into the room, along with one of the castle maids, Effe, behind the brunette pushing a food trolley silently. Yuuri blinked in confusion as Effe greeted the Maou. Yuuri nodded in reply then glared at his godfather.

"Please let me explain, Heika-" Conrad started but Yuuri interrupted him with,

"It's Yuuri, Nazukeoya." Yuuri smiled when Conrad nodded.

"Of course, Yuuri. Günter has instructed me to tell you that you're having breakfast on bed today." Conrad finished off his sentence.

"Waah… That really sounds like only the royalties are doing." Yuuri replied in a tone that surprised Conrad. It was uninterested with a ring of sadness into it. Conrad turned to dismiss Effe, the maid bowed and exited the chamber. Conrad then turned to turn to face his godson.

"Yuuri, is something the matter?"

"Oh ho you tell me, Na-zu-ke-o-ya." Yuuri replied, sounding a little pissed off as he slumped on his bed.

A faint buzzing of a bee was heard near the bed. Conrad went towards it to check it out when suddenly; a bearbee flew out of the covers.

Conrad took an immediate step back, almost unleashing his sword.

"Nogisu!" The bearbee said as it raised its paw to greet Conrad.

"A bearbee?"

"Yes, a bearbee, who wasn't supposed to be here alone away from its flock!" Yuuri snapped suddenly.

Conrad sighed as he patted Yuuri's slight broad shoulders. The double black had certainly grown. Conrad realized that Yuuri had deep dark circles under his eyes, remembering that Yuuri hadn't slept last night.

"Yuuri, mind telling me why are you so upset?" Conrad asked gently, carefully not to mutter the word, 'Heika.' Yuuri shot an angry glance at Conrad.

"You know the answer to that question."

"No , I don't"

Yuuri looked away at that reply and patted the side of the bed where his fiancé used to sleep.

"The bed's cold without Wolfram." Yuuri replied as if avoiding replying to his godfather's question.

"Wolfram didn't sleep here last night?"

"Yes! I know one of my important responsibilities as the King is to trust my disciples to handle whatever situation is going on right now but…" Yuuri's sentence trailed when he realized he didn't have any answer to defend himself. Conrad knew that Yuuri had developed feelings towards his baby brother over the years.

Conrad smiled.

"Never mind, I'll have the breakfast and head back to my office after a short soak in the baths." Yuuri muttered as Conrad took the plate and placed it on Yuuri's bed covers.

"Yuuri, I'll take my leave then."

"Sure" Yuuri replied while picking up his spork. Conrad opened the door and almost stepped out of the room when Yuuri suddenly called to him. Conrad stopped and turned.

"Yes, Heika?"

"Thank you. And it's Yuu-ri"

"It's my pleasure, Yuuri."

O~_/\_/\_/\~O

Conrad rushed as fast as his legs could carry towards his mother's chambers. He had just received the message from one of the castle guards that his mother had returned unconscious, with Greta by her side.

"Please don't let it be true," The brunette murmured before entering the room.

Conrad knocked, opened the door and stepped inside. The room was solemn. In the room stood the body figures of Gwendal, Günter and Greta standing beside the bed. Greta, with her brown curls resting on her shoulders was holding onto his mother's hand, close to tears. Conrad closed his eyes for a moment, trying to accept what he had feared for was true. He walked towards the bed and examined the ex-Maou.

The once beautiful blonde was looking extremely pale, her face wet with sweat. Her left hand that Greta was holding onto was bandaged but there was a tint of blood soaking through it.

"It was just a cut that she got from a ragged wooden chair but it won't stop bleeding!" Greta cried when Conrad was staring at Cheri's hand. Gwendal, with his eyes closed and arms crossed said,

"So, Mother caught it too."

"We can't go on like this. Gizela had collapsed and the disease spreads quickly. We should inform Yuuri Heika immediately!" Günter said firmly, almost yelling. Conrad then realized that those two had been fighting over this matter.

"Not until we find the source of this plague. Geika ordered us not to tell Yuuri heika until Geika finds the source of this." Gwendal replied without looking at Günter.

"Is Cheri going to die?" Greta broke the argument with the sad question. Her hazel eyes tearing up. Gwendal patted her head and replied,

"No, we won't allow that to happen." Greta knew he wasn't sure but she gave him a faint smile.

"Come, I'll bring you to visit Anissinna." Gwendal muttered as he held Greta's delicate hand. Greta blinked at that sentence.

"Anissinna fell ill as well?"

"Yes" Gwendal's tone was soft and serious. The trio left the room, including Günter. Conrad turned to face his sick mother.

"Mother, please, don't leave us yet…"

O~_/\_/\_/\~O

Wolfram walked through the hallways in search for the reason why the castle was strangely quiet. None of Gwendal's, Conrad's and his troops were seen anywhere. Wolfram wandered every section where the troops are supposed to be but to no avail.

A bearbee was following the ex-prince, the buzzing noise ringing in his ears.

_What is going on here? I can't find Gizela either._

Wolfram recently found out he could not close his reopened wounds. He wondered why they were opened at the first place. When Wolfram tried to close it with his Maryoku, it wasn't there. Wolfram could only manage to bandage the wounds last night. Something was absurdly wrong.

The blonde knew that his brothers are keeping the situation from him and Yuuri. The fact that a bearbee was following him alone proved enough.

_Maybe I should go and see how the wimp's doing…_

Running footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Wolfram looked forward. A ravishing purple shone as he ran. It was Günter.

O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~

"Gwendal!" Günter shouted as he barged into Gwendal's room. He dismissed the guards who had brought the collapsed Gwendal and brought his palm to the sweating forehead belonging to Gwendal.

"Gyuun…taa.." Gwendal panted without opening his eyes.

"Don't speak, rest." Günter ordered as he tried to feed Gwendal some water. Gwendal managed to take in the liquid and swallowed it painfully.

Günter put away the glass of water and held Gwendal's hand. Gwendal's skin had turned much paler and rough to Günter's touch. He then heard a faint meow coming from the covers. A small white cat with black patches popped out from the covers. Its half tail drooping and its hazel eyes beamed when he saw Günter. Günter knew this small cat. It had always stayed in Gwendal's room.

"Patches, you're worried aren't you?" Günter asked the cat while stroking its back. The cat let out a soft purr.

"You've got the right to worry, little one. Soon it will be my turn. When that happens, whatever are we going to do?"

End Of Chapter 6

Plague


	7. Chapter 7

A pair of slender, tanned hands placed themselves onto the huge wooden door and forced them open due to frustration. Ebony eyes scanned across the room and focused themselves towards the empty desk. No piles of paper were to be seen and the desk was as neat as it was the day before.

The 27th Demon King rubbed the surface of the table gently before slumping himself onto his chair. He messed up his dark strands of hair vigorously and stood up from his chair. Yuuri turned, took a look at the deserted courtyard from the window behind him and turned his eyes back towards the desk. The youth felt lost, confused and angry all at once. Those negative emotions could no longer contain themselves inside its subtle vessel and it began to overflow out of the young King.

"The castle is deserted; no work for me to be done today and almost everyone here is trying to avoid me. Just what is going on here? Damn!", Yuuri yelled and slammed the desk with great force that it frightened the bearbee which was tailing Yuuri behind him.

Yuuri messed up his hair once again, slumped back onto his chair and sighed.

"What's the point of having a King if he isn't allowed to do anything?" Yuuri screamed with the feeling of uselessness within him and banged his head onto his desk.

"Nogisu…" The bearbee whined with a hint of sadness, as if trying to console its King.

Yuuri stayed at that very position for a few minutes until he heard footsteps approaching his office. Without thinking, Yuuri yelled in anger towards the visitor.

"There is no need to see me when there is no point of me doing anything at all! So don't you dare come in?"

"What are you blabbering about?"

A familiar yet an unexpected voice made Yuuri lift his head up in flash. There stood a blonde, his hair shone even brighter due to the sunlight beaming from the window. His pale right hand rested on his slender yet masculine built which Yuuri had always admired but sometimes, envious about. There stood his accidental fiancé, Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

"Wolfram? What are you doing here?" Yuuri asked a minute after staring at Wolfram with bewilderment. Wolfram's right eyebrow rose with annoyance.

"Why can't I be here? Don't I usually check on you to make sure that you are not slacking off from work?" Wolfram replied as he walked towards the desk.

"But I thought you were ignoring me?" Yuuri exclaimed as he stood up.

"Why would I do that with no apparent reason?"

"You… Well, I thought you didn't want to talk about what happened last night."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not a woman. I ran out of the baths because I did not realize my wounds were reopened. I did not attend dinner because I unexpectedly fell asleep."

Yuuri fell silent and sighed with relief, but his frustration returned when he realized that Wolfram hadn't told him what was going on in their country.

"By the way, have you seen Gisela? I've been looking for her since this morning and strangely, the castle's awfully…"Wolfram was interrupted by an angry sentence from Yuuri.

"Awfully what? Quiet? Deserted?"

Wolfram blinked in surprise as he saw Yuuri hopping mad without a known reason but he replied,

"Yeah. What's wrong with you today? You're looking grumpy." With that sentence, Wolfram gave Yuuri a mischievous smirk.

"How do you expect me to react then? Act as if nothing is going on and everything's fine like you?" Yuuri slammed his desk as he stood up in rage and bored his ablaze eyes towards Wolfram.

"What? Who the hell are you to accuse me of what I'm…" Wolfram stopped yelling when he realized that Yuuri does have the right and Wolfram was disrespecting the King. Wolfram continued in a more softer and uninterested tone,

"I'm sorry Your Majesy. You may think whatever you like." Wolfram closed his eyes and turned his head away from his King.

"Don't call me that!" Yuuri ran towards the blond and grabbed Wolfram's shoulders in anger.

That had caused Wolfram to face Yuuri and what he saw was Yuuri's face, covered with his dark, charcoal strands of hair. Wolfram felt Yuuri tensed and decided to approach him in a much gentler way.

"Yuuri, just tell me what's on your mind instead of throwing a tantrum."

"Well, how about you tell me what's going on now in Shin Makoku?"

At this point, Wolfram was confused. He did not reply as he felt that Yuuri had more to say but instead, Yuuri lifted his head and what Wolfram saw made his heart flutter with sadness. A tear was shed out of one of Yuuri's eyes. Wolfram quickly regained his posture and made sure he was making a direct eye contact towards Yuuri.

"That's the very reason why I came here. I had wanted to ask you the same thing."

"Eh? You don't know what's going on?"

Wolfram shook his head lightly and replied, "I see no soldiers carrying out their daily marching routines, no Big Brother, Conrad, Anissinna or the others ever since this morning. Although I did saw Gunther running off somewhere. Since I can't find my troops anywhere, I figured I should see you."

Yuuri started to relax and released his grip off from Wolfram's shoulders.

"Ah, and the bearbees. Considering them to be here at this point of the season, I knew something was going on. " Wolfram added in as another bearbee flew passed wolfram and reunited itself with its own kind behind Yuuri.

Yuuri did not reply though. He was staring at Wolfram's torso and was in a deep thought.

"Ne, Wolf. Those injuries of yours. Are they healing?" Yuuri finally broke the silence with that question.

"That's the reason why I was searching for Gisela. My wounds won't heal. They should have healed a month ago." Wolfram replied, appalled.

Yuuri stared at his palms for a moment and smiled broadly.

"Wolf! I'll heal those wounds for you."

"You know, this is the first time you said that to me."

Yuuri blushed slightly for Wolfram to notice such a small detail but replied,

"Did I now? Ah, come on Wolf! Remove your top!"

Wolfram gave Yuuri one of his angelic smile and started to remove his blue blazer elegantly in soft detail. Yuuri continued to watch as Wolfram started to unbutton his clean white shirt. He finally unbuttoned the last button of his shirt and folded it neatly before placing it on a table. Wolfram sensed Yuuri was watching him the whole time and he turned to face the King.

"Never seen people undress before?"

"N…No no! It's just that, I've always find you either already sneaked up onto my bed with your negligee or suddenly barging into the same bath with me but I never had thought about or seen you undress before."

"Ah, and so? What about it?"

"I never thought you would undress in such…how do I put this… Um, beautiful and gentle way?"

A pregnant pause befall on them.

"Ah, what am I saying, doesn't make any sense! Okay, Focus…"

But what Yuuri saw was unfathomable. Wolfram had tried to stop bleeding by bandaging himself but the blood seeped through them. Yuuri gulped and carefully tore the bandages away. Yuuri eyes widen in horror and he felt as if he wanted to puke. He brought his hand onto his mouth to get rid of the feeling.

"You okay, Yuuri? You don't need to do it if you can't .Don't push yourself too much." Wolfram asked worriedly when he heard Yuuri gasped.

"You must be joking! And leave you to bleed to death? I'll be fine, I can do this. " Yuuri replied and he took a deep breath.

Before he decided to heal, Yuuri started to clean up the blood so that he could see how deep the wounds were. Each time Yuuri laced the cotton wool onto Wolfram's pale skin, Wolfram could not help but shudder.

"Now its my turn to ask if you're okay." Yuuri chuckled as he continued leaning up the blood.

"I'm fine! Don't ask!"

"Hehe! I'm not even touching your wounds yet!"

Wolfram did not reply.

"Don't tell me, you're sensitive to touch?" Yuuri joked.

"I said don't ask!"

Yuuri chuckled but did not pry and continued to carefully clean up the blood.

"Finally! Wow, what kind of fight have you gotten yourself into?"

"I've told you. Bandits."

"Don't tell me they're ninjas and threw shurikens at you?"

"What?"

"Nevermind. I'll start closing your wounds now."

Yuuri placed both of his hands onto Wolfram's wounds on his delicate back and focused on getting his maryoku out of him. Wolfram gasped in pain but said no more.

"Bear with it okay?" Yuuri said as gentle as he could.

"As if I need you to tell me that." Wolfram replied as he bit his lips to endure the stinging pain but relaxed as Yuuri's soothing maryoku had finally seeped into his wounds.

"Amazing. As expected from the Maou." Wolfram moaned as he felt the soothing power of Yuuri's healing powers.

"Aww, it's not that great… You know Wolf? You made me feel useful again."

"Oh?"

"Ever since I came back here, everyone have been avoiding the subject of the matter to me. I knew something was going on but since I don't know what's going on, I could not do anything. I felt so useless."

"I know how that feels, Back under Mother's rule, I wanted to help to fight but I was still inexperienced. Watching Conrad and Brother doing their parts just made me feel worse. They get to help serve Shin Makoku while I was stuck learning with Susanna Julia."

Yuuri could not see Wolfram's face but he knew Wolfram was feeling remorseful. Yuuri started to lessen up his maryoku as he had finally finished closing his fiancé's wounds.

Yuuri rubbed Wolfram's back unconsciously for a moment and he reached out for his hand. Yuuri brought his own body touch Wolfram's back and wrapped one of his arms around Wolfram's neck and his left hand held onto Wolfram's right fist. Wolfram tensed to the sudden embrace and tried to turn but did not dared to. He felt Yuuri's breath close towards his left ear and he heard a soft whisper.

"At least now, we're not alone."

And just outside the office's closed doors, stood four abashed young maids, trying to keep their excitement contained within themselves. As soon as they could no longer hear anything else, they gleefully left the scene, chattering away.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note: Sorry for the long absence. I was really stressed and sick, to the extent of me not going to the internet, stopped drawing, watching anime, socializing and writing as well. But ever since the beginning of this year, I got back on the pace of life and let's just say, I got my posture back, thanks to the people around me that helped me to see the positive side **____** I know I have lost so many readers over the past 2 years due to my long absence, giving up on this fanfic but it's alright. I'll try my best to keep the story on. I'm still love this fandom you see **____** Let the chapter begin! **_

"Conrad…"

"Hush. Rest. Yozak and I will take care of things here." The swordsman whispered as he tried to coax his ex-teacher to rest and stay in bed.

The 27th King's advisor and teacher shook his head in doubt lightly and opened his misty, amethyst eyes slowly. He let out a soft sigh.

"Protect His Majesty."

"Gunther! Please do not say that in such a tone that you're going to leave all of us. I'm sure His Highness is coming up with a solution and everything's going to be alright."

Gunther did not even bother to look into his ex-student's eyes. He just stared at the brown ceiling and smiled. He blinked his long lashes three times, before closing his eyes entirely and drifted himself into a deep slumber.

Conrad stood up, bit his lower lip and left the room. He closed the giant doors as quietly as he could; making sure that he would not disturb the beautiful advisor.

Conrad had found Gunther lying on the floor in Gwendal's room, panting as if he had gone for a swim and was in pain.

"_Stop! Don't eat me! Stop eating me piece by piece! Stop eating my flesh and organs!"_ Was what Gunther was muttering when Conrad found him sprawled on the floor.

When Conrad told Gunther that everything's okay, and no one is eating him up, Gunther only ended up screaming for help, begging Conrad to end his life.

"_I'm sorry Gunther!"_ Was what Conrad said remorsefully before punching Gunther into the stomach which made him lost consciousness.

With the help of Dascoscos, he and Conrad brought Gunther back to his room.

Conrad was glad that Dascoscos was around; relieved to know that he was one of the Mazokus who had only suffered mild symptoms of the disease due to his weak maryoku.

"_Having too much of a good thing can do you harm. Having too little of that good thing is a blessing." _Was what Conrad told Dascoscos to reassure him that he's one of the lucky ones to not be suffering from the disease, like Gunther.

The masculine brunette walked along the deserted hallways aimlessly as he worried about his young loved ones.

Wolfram has the strongest maryoku among the three brothers. If witnessing Gunther suffering earlier on was considered severe, whatever is going to happen when Wolfram catches it? The possibility of Wolfram discovering the disease too late and him suffering more than the others would be high.

How about Yuuri? Conrad knew that Yuuri wouldn't be suffering from the disease physically, but not telling him about the situation would destroy the King mentally. He had to pretend that nothing is going on and keep quiet as his subordinates work out of a solution.

Unconsciously, Conrad found himself walking towards the flower bed where his mother grew her flowers.

The flowers, most of them, wilted and lost its petals. Some of them were so dried up that they died. No one had the time to take care of the flowers and it never rained ever since people are reporting sick for the past month.

"Feeling guilty, Captain?"

A familiar voice made Conrad stopped his rambling in his inner monologue and turned. There stood his childhood companion and best friend.

The orange-haired man, whom is much more masculine than Conrad was smiling, with his blue eyes giving no hint of happiness in them.

"Yozak…" Conrad murmured.

"Captain. What are you intending to do next? Since all the higher ups are going down one by one?"

"Even Wolfram?"

"I'm not sure about the little lord brat but considering that I hadn't seen him for the past 2 days, let's just say I'm sure he's somewhere in the castle, alive and kicking."

Conrad narrowed his hazel eyes in annoyance and sighed. He took a few steps away from Yozak, and bored his eyes towards the semi-dead flowers.

"Staring at these flowers won't help Captain."

"I have to wonder, why we are still standing here, not being able to do anything but hope for a miracle to happen? Why are we spared from all this mess?" Conrad started, without turning to look at the spy.

"Because we are not full-blooded demons. No matter how many times we declare that we are demons and we side with the demons, we are still humans. Our blood says that and we have no right to claim the right of owning a demon's body." Yozak put it in bluntly.

"Having too much of a good thing can do harm to us, but having too little of that good thing is a blessing. However, having nothing of that "good" thing won't bring us anywhere but outcast from society." The brunette spoke in a tone that made Yozak shrug.

"Yea, it hurts a little. Here at least." Yozak replied, punching his left chest lightly.

Conrad chuckled a little and finally, he turned to face Yozak and smiled.

"Come on Captain! Since there's no one to order us around anymore, let's go see His Highness! And get this gig some answers!" The spy exclaimed as he stretched his arms and walked away from the flower bed.

"Oh? How about His Majesty? He's the one who's not down, yet he has the power to order us around."

"Hahaha! The kid's probably somewhere in the castle, trying to find us. Let's get out of here before he does. I won't be able to explain the situation to him when he gets to us. Since we don't have the answers to ourselves."

~oOoooOooooooOOoooooooooooooo ooooOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooo OOoOOOOOOO~

"You know, ever since I came back here, I have yet to see Greta." Yuuri mumbled rather quietly but loud enough for his fiancé to hear.

Wolfram's fingers fumbled clumsily as he buttoned up his white blouse, before carefully putting on his blazer.

"Remember the time, during her 12th birthday party, Mother gave her a present?" Wolfram replied as he adjusted his uniform.

"What was the present again? Ummm….. Something intangible or something like that?" Yuuri folded his arms across his slender chest and bit his inside cheek as he tried to remember what the present was.

"Yeah. The opportunity to go travelling with Mother on her trips."

"And you agreed to it?!"

"She pestered us about it for a week. Don't you remember that?" Wolfram asked angrily, the way that Yuuri's used to it by now.

Yuuri fell silent for a moment and went, "Oh yeah." sheepishly.

The thought of Greta playing alone in the castle and looking out at the window waiting for her father's return played in Yuuri's mind. All of a sudden, he felt relieved that he had allowed her daughter to sail around the world with 26th Maoh of Shin Makoku.

"So she's not back yet?"

"I heard no sign of her coming back ever since we came back from Earth. And no one told us anything that Greta's coming back, so I'm not sure." The ex-prince placed his left hand onto his left hip, Wolfram-style.

Yuuri held his chin with his fingers, thinking on what to do next.

"Should we go and gather information about what is going on here or wait for Conrad to explain the situation?"

Yuuri waited for Wolfram's reply but it didn't came. Yuuri blinked his eyes open and turned to see the blonde staring out of the window, smiling. Curious, Yuuri went to window and stood beside Wolfram.

"It's Greta!" Wolfram exclaimed.

Yuuri looked out of the window and jumped, appalled. What he saw was a young girl, taller than when he had last saw her. Her red, short hair was no longer short. Instead, it rested on her petite shoulders, swaying from left to right as she walked. Just by the way she walked; Yuuri knew that it was his daughter out there.

"GRETAA!~"

The girl stopped walking and turned around slowly. She blinked her dark hazel eyes twice, making sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her that her father, Yuuri, had returned safely back to Shin Makoku.

The double black was running towards her, gleefully with his arms spread wide open. Her other father, the pretty one, was tagging along behind Yuuri. Greta blinked again and she saw 2 bear-shaped figures were also tagging along as well, flying a few meters above their heads.

Greta inhaled a huge amount of oxygen through her mouth before replying "Yuuri!" with a wide smile on her cute face.

Before she could run up to him, the King had already picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Ah Greta!~ I've missed you so much!" He exclaimed as he embraced her tighter. After a few seconds, they broke off from the embrace and stared into each other's eyes.

"You've grown so much since I've last seen you! Look at how tall you are now! And your hair too! My little daughter have grown so much!" Yuuri exclaimed as he rubbed his own cheek against Greta's

"Yuuri…" Was what the princess had only managed to say. She did not feel like talking, although she had wanted to comment on how tall Yuuri had grown as well.

Both Yuuri and Wolfram looked towards her and they knew that something was out of place. Her cheerful daughter had this sad look in her eyes. She wasn't acting as excited as she usually does when Yuuri comes back home.

"Greta? What's wrong?" Yuuri asked, realizing that Greta wasn't asking him a whole set of questions or lecturing him about coming home late.

Greta did not reply. She just stared onto her feet, refusing to make any eye contact with her parents.

Yuuri was at loss, not knowing what else to break off the silence between them. Yuuri narrowed his eyes towards Wolfram. The ex-prince was giving his King a look that Yuuri knew too well.

The - "You're such a wimp."- Look.

"Why are you alone Greta? Didn't you came back with your grandmother?" Wolfram decided to ask to break the ice.

Greta still did not reply, but instead, tears started to well in Greta's eyes. Her shoulders were shivering, trying to hold back the tears.

"Greta? Why are you crying?!" Yuuri panicked.

"Are you hurt anywhere? " Wolfram panicked as well, grabbing onto his daughter's shoulders with little force.

"Cheri…" Greta finally murmured.

"Mother? What's wrong with her?" At this point of time, Wolfram knew that something was really wrong. He clutched onto Greta's shoulders more tightly, demanding for an answer.

"It's okay Greta, take your time. You're a strong lady, aren't you?" said Yuuri, as he took a hold onto Wolfram's hands which were clutching onto Greta's delicate shoulders and urged Wolfram to relax and let go of Greta.

Yuuri turn to face Wolfram and mouthed him, "I'll handle it."

After a few hiccups from their adopted child, Greta finally managed to say,

"Cheri's on bed… Sick! Anissinna too. Both of them looked really sick! I'm scared that they're going to die!"

Yuuri grabbed Greta once again, brought her into a tight embrace and whispered,

"It's alright. You did your best. Let the both of us handle this alright?"

After the long embrace, Greta finally pulled away, trying to give her parents a smile.

"I'm glad you're back Yuuri!" The young girl suddenly raised her voice, "I've been so worried about you!"

Wolfram glared daggers at his fiancé as Yuuri guiltily scratched the back of his head.

"Ahahaha Greta? What have you been doing since you came back?" Yuuri asked , considering the reason as to why Greta is left alone was unexplainable.

_Wasn't she supposed to be with the maids or Gwendal?_

_Not only Gwendal, where is everybody?_

"At first, after I visited Anissinna with Gwendal, Gwendal brought me to Lasagnia and the others to keep me company. But they were busy chatting among each other, things that they're whispering about but I could still hear them, and it made me feel sad. So, I went out of the room while they were busy making tea and cookies for me. That's how I ended up here."

"Eh? Why would Gwendal do that?" Yuuri asked out loud.

Wolfram ignored Yuuri's obvious question and squatted down to match himself with Greta's height.

"You know Greta, I have a job for you. Are you willing to take it?" Wolfram asked, with a smile that Yuuri thought that could easily match with a demure lady.

"What kind of job? If it's something horrible or it's something that's supposed to keep myself away from you two, I'm not doing it."

Wolfram chuckled. "It's an important one. When we came back, I walked by the flower bed. Most of the flowers are thirsty. They lost their color and most of them are dried up. But they're still alive. It seems everybody's been busy and had no time to water them. "

Wolfram stood up, raised his head and looked at the sky. The sky was blue, but the clouds were little and the sun shone as brightly as it could, causing the blonde's strands of hair shone due to the sunlight. Wolfram closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before continuing.

"It's been humid lately and there's no rain, so would you take up this job and water them?"

"I was about to go there myself." The daughter pouted, crossing her arms. Yuuri figured that she learned that from Wolfram.

Wolfram chuckled again and patted Greta's head with the palm of his hand. "That's my girl!"

Yuuri watched as both Greta and Wolfram giggled together. Yuuri had not yet grasped this image of Wolfram before. The image of a young man, whom he knew him as an arrogant and prideful brat in the past, is laughing with a human child.

"But, where would you two be going? Are you going to leave me all alone again?"

The rumored royal couple faced each other, blinked and smiled in unison.

"You won't be alone, Greta! We brought friends! Notice the bearbees above us? They're going to keep you company." Yuuri said as he messed up Greta's hair mischievously.

The two bearbees went on and cuddled into Greta's arms. Greta laughed with joy as the bearbees licked her and rubbed their cheeks against hers. They knew that they couldn't follow Yuuri and Wolfram so instead; they decided to keep the lonely girl company.

"When you're done with the flowers, go back with Lasagnia and the others okay? We'll be back once we find out what's going on! I won't let my people die, so don't worry alright?" Yuuri kissed his daughter's forehead and walked away, with Wolfram tagging along.

"I'm going to Shinou's Temple and look for Murata. Wolf? You want to come along or do you want to visit Cheri first?" Yuuri asked awkwardly, as they walked towards the stables.

"I'm fine. I'll go with you. We'll visit Mother after we know what's going on."

_**The end of Chapter 8!**_

_**That was fun to write, it's been a while since I felt that hehe!**_

_**Chapter 9's coming up so stay tuned! :D**_

_**The mysteries of the plague would be revealed in the next chapter **___


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh! /MAruma! I only own this little fanfic.**_

**Chapter 9: The Sage's Confessions.**

_To this day, I had never expected that the curse could be so dreadful and unstoppable. The Demons, who had always felt that we are superior to the human race, had underestimated what humans are capable of when their hearts are filled with hatred. _

_Now, one by one, our people are falling sick. The weaker ones battled fine with the curse, returning to their daily lives after a few days of rest but the stronger ones became immobile and strained onto their beds, unable to enjoy their lives. The powerful ones however…_

The rest of the page was unreadable, stained with an unknown substance that smudged the end of the page.

The double black with the spectacles clicked his tongue and began to rummage around the shelves to find more pages of the information. The diary was untied; pages were missing, stained or torn.

"How can I forget such an incident?"

Murata continued to search for the missing pages at the old library in his abode where young maidens worked and the First King Of Shin Makoku is resting now.

"How can I forget? How can I forget?! Who was I when it happened?"

Murata purposely fell onto his bottom and groaned about how hard the tiled floor was. He bit his bottom lip while he adjusted his spectacles with his two fingers as he tried to reminisce the life that he lived as when the curse had happened.

_Why is it so dark? I can't move my wrists and legs! The ropes are tight…_

"_Kill him! Traitor!"_

Murata gasped and opened his eyes immediately when he remembered that particular, familiar memory.

"No No! Not that memory! Further… Earlier… I'm at the correct timeline, just a little earlier…"

_How can you guys…. No! You don't understand! If you fill your hearts with nothing but hatred, you'll end up killing yourselves! Listen to me!_

"Almost…"

"_Alex! Come on! We're about to move! Get out of that piece of shit and hurry up! "_

_Can't they just be patient for a moment? Trespassing into the Capital of The Demon Kingdom is hard enough and now they're ready for more action?_

"That's right… We were spies…"

"_According to Alex, the shrine shouldn't be far away from here…"_

_I'm finally able to see the shrine again! I wonder if it's still the same as it was since it was first built?_

"_We'll cover for the both of you. Now, hurry up and get the information we need!" _

_He was obviously talking to me and Victor. Victor nodded with an excited glint in his eyes. I don't get how can gathering information about the demon's anatomy can help us do any good._

"…Anatomy?"

The sage brought his left knuckles onto his chin, pondering on who he was and when did the memory happened. He wondered why he needed to sneakily visit the shrine and steal an important document from the archives.

"_Alex! Hurry up!" I heard Victor whispering angrily behind me as I stopped to admire the shrine. The structure never changed! It was the same as befo__re!_

Murata smiled at the memory. He was amused on how cute and easily amazed that particular past life was.

"That's right… I was Alex. Alexander Klavier Freandros."

* * *

It was dark.

Both men were uncertain when they stepped into the room stealthily. They looked around nervously, making sure there weren't anyone else in the room except for them.

The taller man, with red hair cut out to the nape of his neck, examined the room with his squinted eyes, trying to adjust himself to the darkness.

"Hey, Alex. You sure this is the place?"

The man asked his companion in a whisper. The other man, shorter yet his built similar, was rummaging the book shelves. His gloved, slim hands touched several of the books carefully, trying not to make a sound.

"I'm sure it is. I remembered this room as it is." Alex replied after a minute of silence. The red head chuckled as he reached out for a book at the top shelf.

"The demons sure didn't expect the great sage of the Demon Kingdom who served by their First King to be with us right now."

"Quiet, Victor. The walls have ears."

Victor sighed and went behind the shelves ahead of Alex. He tried to read the titles of the books but the demon language was entirely different from what they learnt from their country, Gravinia. The dark didn't help much either.

"I found it! The book!"

Victor almost bumped onto a pillar when he tried to locate where his friend was. He rushed as nimbly as he could to Alex and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Then let's get out of here, quickly"

* * *

Alex paced back and forth as he tried to recall where his past teacher had placed the medicine in the room. The room was a mess.

Papers were scurried everywhere on the floor, table and the stools. Medical tools however were placed neatly on one of the tables in the room, with a few bottles of condiments on shelves accordingly.

Gravinia was undergoing pre revolution.

The citizens were unhappy with the monarchy, as the rage between the demons and humans grew. They were not happy that Gravinia was under the Wincotts rule, who were rumored to be demons in disguise.

Alex was working as one of the gifted and important healer in the castle. As many more soldiers got injured from trying to stop the citizens from rampaging into the castle, Alex grew desperate. He wished that his old teacher who had passed away only recently due to a terminal disease was here with him.

There was a knock on the door, of which Alex ignored at first, still trying to locate the particular medicine.

"Alex, hey. It's me", came a familiar voice after a second triple knock on the wooden door.

Alex quickly unlocked the door without opening it to let the man into the room.

"How is it going out there?" Alex asked casually, without glancing towards his old friend.

"The Wincotts admitted that they became demons" Victor said as he tries to find a place to sit despite the mess.

"Became? They're originally are demons."

"Only we old spies know that kind of information. The normal citizens don't, at least the new generation. People who would actually knew they are demons must be around at least two hundred years old by now, which is impossible unless you're a demon yourself." Victor said in a small voice as he tries to light up his cigar.

"Or of course, works closely with the family, such as us.", he continued.

"So the whole country's in uproar, huh?" Alex finally decided to stop rummaging the room and sit, to listen up for information.

Victor puffed out a smoke. "The people are afraid. Someone apparently leaked out information that the Wincotts had helped to defeat Soushu along with the Demon Kingdom."

"I see, that's the real reason. But that information was a hundred years old, why would anyone reveal such information now?"

Alex knew the answer before Victor could reply. Someone is trying to take over the small country. He had suspected all along, ever since he and Victor were ordered to steal a document that contains information on how the demon anatomy works.

He had thought it as much. It was strange for the King to send them to retrieve such information, knowing that the King himself was of demon race. The only conclusion Alex could have come up with was that the order he and Victor had received eight years ago was not from the King himself, but someone who works closely with the King but yet, isn't part of the Wincott family.

Alex saw Victor shrugged, not wanting to answer Alex's previous question.

"There's another reason for my visit tonight" Victor murmured loud enough for the brunette to hear.

Alex groaned.

"The serum is not ready yet."

* * *

_It was a mistake._

Alex sighed. He wondered why was Caloria and a part of the Demon Kingdom, which belonged to the Wincott family, after they were overthrown, which was then, Gravinia, were still at war. Even though the war was not as serious as how the other countries have with the Demon Kingdom, Alex wondered why a country that was once co-existed with the demons even though it was under wraps, would engage with a mindless fight.

"Now where is that little herb…" Alex murmured to himself as he walked down a grassy pathway in a forest which would bring him to the border of land which belonged to the Demon Kingdom, if he would have walked further.

"Will Shinou ever want to see me like this? Working alongside with the humans?" The thirty-five year old unconsciously thought out loud as he squatted down to examine the plants he had encountered.

"Shinou…." A small, timid voice called out. Alex jumped, afraid that someone else was with him and heard him saying Shinou's name.

"Who's there?" He called out.

There was silence, but Alex could make out rustling of dried leaves and whimpers of a child after a minute or two.

Alex gulped and stood up slowly. He glanced behind; making sure no one was following him just in case the whimpering he had just heard was not of human race. Somehow, Alex figured that out, since he swore the voice said, "Shinou."

"He…he…hello?" His voice was shaking as he walked closer towards the voice he had heard. He walked until he almost reached the border, which was covered by several bushes.

"Help…"

The voice was not of human language.

Alex reached out for the bushes and peeked.

There laid a boy, with a glance , looks like a ten year old of human age, bleeding from his forehead, arms and legs. A broken carriage was on the road not too far behind the injured boy, and two horses shot down with arrows.

But the first thing Alexander Klavier Freandros noticed was the necklace the boy was clinging onto desperately with his little right hand.

_**End Of Chapter 9**_

* * *

Author's note: Hello all! It's been two years since I've updated this fanfic. But after running through tumblr, randomly typing the fandom and emails from my favorite authors still writing about this fandom made me inspired to continue this fanfic.

For those who had followed me thus far, I really thank you for staying with me this far. And for those who are new to the fandom and just read my story, I really appreciate it!

And I would like to apologize for any grammar mistakes found here, it's been a while since I wrote something decent.

I have a feeling I will still keep this fanfic going, as I've been writing a lot of notes for this ever since and I'm sure I will keep on updating if the reviews are good. Thank you !

This chapter is mainly inspired after reading Kyou Kara Maoh ! latest translated chapters online. (Vol.11) So please do check them out if you're lost at the Wincotts are rulers of Caloria part.


End file.
